La primera Rosa de primavera
by AsumiOmaru
Summary: Fui muy afortunado al dar con Sasuke y él pudo poner en orden mi cabeza y mis ideas, también supo eliminar de mi mente todas esas ideas equivocas respecto a mi vida, la vida que me tocó vivir. Me enseñó que valía, y mucho, que no era ni más ni menos que nadie y que no, definitivamente no había nacido errado. AU SasukeXHinata yaoi(hinata es hombre)
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo solamente los uso para mi retorcida diversión sin fines de lucro…**_

 _ **-**_ hablan-

_ _hablan para si mismos__

* _ **pensamientos**_ *

 _= flashback =_

Prólogo

Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies En ese entonces no pude conciliar mis ideas, tampoco podía imaginar cómo sería crecer proyectando una vida feliz, porque sentía que una vida feliz no era posible para mí Sentí miedo, vergüenza, y dolor  
Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
Yo no era nisiquiera lo que tu querías ver... Padre, existes pero jamás estas presente, desde que madre murió yo deje de ser tu hijo, ¿ya no existo para ti verdad? Estaba recordando lo sucedido apenas hacia unas horas

 _====================================================FLASHBACK======================================================_

 _-p-padre… y-yo-_

 _-No_ _titubes cuando hablas, me da vergüenza el solo escucharte, no pareces un hyuga, no pareces mi hijo, incluso tu hermana siendo más pequeña tiene más valor y orgullo que tú, solo avergüenzas a la familia… me avergüenzas a mí-_

 _-g-gomen-n-nasai- trate de ser fuerte no quería llorar, no frente a él, me disculpe y Salí de su despacho antes de que lo notara…._

 _==================================================FIN FLASHBACK===================================================_

Me encontraba en mi cuarto recordando esas palabras, me dolía tanto saber que jamás fui aceptado por nadie más que mi madre, aunque puedo ver en mi mente a mi padre jugando con migo cuando solo era un niño mientras madre nos veía sonriendo desde el piso alto que estaba afuera, pero si lo pienso, solamente fue un sueño, mi padre nunca actúo de esa manera conmigo, y yo no tenía muchas memorias de mi niñez… de un momento a otro escuche que tocaron la puerta

-A-Adelante-

-hyuga-Sama, vengo a ayudarle a preparar las maletas-

-H-hai… p-pero no es necesario y-yo puedo-

-Usted conoce las reglas, y es mi obligación servirle, además son órdenes de su padre-

-H-hai…- me estaba resignado, padre dijo que nos mudaríamos a una nueva ciudad por motivos de negocios, Konoha era el lugar, él tenía una de sus empresas allá, Hyuga©orp se dedicaba a la importación y exportación de tecnología de más alto nivel de todo Japón, lo distribuían a todos los países, mi padre era el presidente, era un tipo de mucho renombre muy conocido a nivel mundial

Luego de horas de preparar todo Salí hacia el aeropuerto junto a mi padre y mi pequeña hermana, claro no sin antes que padre me gritara un par de veces por mi incompetencia, íbamos de camino cuando note algo que no me había dado cuenta antes, en ningún momento vi a padre subir otras maletas que no fueran las mías, algo raro estaba sucediendo, habíamos llegado y no me dio tiempo de preguntarle hasta que el hablo

-Nosotros no iremos a Konoha, aún tengo que atender algunos asuntos aquí, así que allá te veremos- sin más dio vuelta y partió

-P-padre…- susurre, por un momento creí que me había oído

-que tenga un buen viaje Hyuga-sama, sepa que lo estarán esperando en el aeropuerto para llevarlo donde se ubicará en su estadía en Konoha- había dicho el chofer

-H-hai, Arigatō- la tristeza reflejaba mi ser, y el lo noto, con una mano en el hombro me dijo

-No se preocupe, estará bien- sonrió, y por reflejo también lo hice-Hasta luego- solo le respondí con una inclinación de cabeza

Sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mí al ver el auto marcharse, pude notar que no estaba tan equivocado como creí, el supuesto viaje de negocios no era más que una jugada para librarse de mí, sabía que estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que irían luego, lo conocía perfectamente…

Escuche el llamado de pasajeros para el vuelo a Konoha y me dirigí ahí, ahora me encontraba en un asiento, esperando…

Esperando por una señal, por algo que me dijera que sería de mí ahora, estaría solo en un lugar que no conocía… o eso era lo que yo creía pero no tenía idea de todo lo que el destino había preparado para mi… algo nuevo estaba por suceder...


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo solamente los uso para mi retorcida diversión sin fines de lucro…**_

 _ **-**_ hablan-

_ _hablan para si mismos__

* _ **pensamientos**_ *

 _= flashback =_

Capítulo 1_ conociendo el terreno

Eran las 00:00 de la noche cuando una de las azafatas del avión me despertaba para avisarme que ya habíamos aterrizado, no pude evitar sentirme más avergonzado, como pude haberme quedado dormido y no sentir nada, en definitiva los viajes no eran lo mío…

Y aquí estoy yo Hinata Hyuga, un chico de 16 años pequeño para alguien de mi edad escuálido de piel pálida, y cara de niña, recuerdo que así me decían mis compañeros desde la primaria, por eso me había dejado crecer un poco más el cabello para que cubriera un poco del rostro cuando ingrese a la secundaria, para que ya no notaran mi existencia como lo hacían todos, funciono por unos días pero luego comenzaron a molestarme… en fin no quiero recordar eso

Saliendo del aeropuerto vi a lo lejos un auto negro supe de inmediato que era para mí, por una insignia que solían tener todos los autos de mi familia, llegue hasta ahí y un señor muy amable me ayudo a cargar las maletas, se veía agradable, y me pareció haberlo visto antes, pero sería imposible yo jamás había estado en Konoha

-Hinata-sama, bienvenido a Konoha- me había dicho con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación, le respondí de la misma manera

-A-Arigato-gozaimasu, ehm ... -

-Ha sí, me presento soy… Kou Hyuga-

-etto, es un placer Kou-san-

Luego de la presentación subimos al auto, íbamos por unas calles no tan transitadas, era agradable ver a las orillas del camino esos árboles que estaban culminando la etapa del invierno para recibir la primavera, ya quería verlos llenos de flores se verían espectaculares, iba tan metido en mi ensoñación viendo a la gente caminar divertidos, riéndose y jugando, cuando Kou logro despertarme

-La mansión está siendo remodelada, por lo cual estará un par de semanas en un departamento, cuando este todo listo, le avisaré y vendré por usted para instalarlo allá si está de acuerdo-

-H-hai, no hay p-problema-

Que vergonzoso, estaba tan nervioso que no podía dejar de tartamudear, y el hecho de que Kou solo sonriera me daba más nervios no sabía lo que pudiera estar pensando, talvez como podría ser posible que siendo un hyuga fuera tan inútil, quien sabe cualquiera hubiera dicho que no soy un hyuga si no fueran por mis ojos,

Todos en el clan hyuga los teníamos del mismo color, blanco/perlado, lo sé es algo extraño, me habían explicado una vez que era por genética, que esto era de generaciones atrás, de ancestros poderosos y no sé cuántas cosas más…

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos entrando en un lujoso estacionamiento, en uno de los más finos edificios departamentales, no me extraña, así era mi padre, no lo hacía por consentirme como lo hacían los demás padres con sus hijos, sus razones eran diferentes, un hyuga siendo tan conocido, no podría jamás estar en un lugar plagado de escoria y gente indecente o eso decían los ancianos del clan

Estábamos en la recepción, esperamos unos segundos y rápidamente nos atendió una señorita, bastante simpática, aunque de alguna forma me ponía nervioso, era extraña, solo sonreía no había dicho una sola palabra, tenía el cabello corto por el cuello, de color negro igual que sus ojos y unos lentes.

Nos dio una tarjeta y fuimos por el ascensor, note que íbamos bastante alto, casi hasta el último piso, faltaba solamente uno para llegar.

-Hinata-sama esta tarjeta, es la llave de su departamento, cuídela mucho ya que sin ella no puede entrar-

-H-hai, la cuidaré… la pondré en un lugar seguro- tome la tarjeta estaba por abrir per el hablo de nuevo

-Yo debo retirarme, pero si necesita algo manténgame al tanto, en este teléfono están los contactos de los empleados de la mansión así como el mío, usted solo debe marcar Hinata-sama- me paso un celular y lo tome, a decir verdad era uno bastante ostentoso, no entendía porque la gente quería tanto esas cosas

-D-de acuerdo, yo hablare si n-necesito algo-

-Bien… con todo el respeto Hinata-sama cuídese mucho, me retiro-

Lo vi irse y entre al departamento, no creí que pasara pero al cruzar la puerta pude sentir la soledad que me esperaba ahí dentro, era terrible sentirse de esa manera, sin una madre que te recibiera con fuerte y cálido abrazo, una hermanita que corriera para recibirte y poder jugar contigo, y… un padre que aunque no te dijera con palabras lo que sintiese poder ver en sus ojos un orgullo digno…

No pude evitar pensar que desde ese momento, así sería mi vida, solitaria, mi cabello cubrió mis ojos y unas lágrimas se derramaron sin mi permiso…. Estuve ahí por unos 15 minutos, talvez 20… tocaron la puerta y respingue, me seque las lágrimas con las mangas de mi chaqueta, abrí rápidamente

-Disculpe, ¿es hyuga Hinata verdad?-

-H-hai, soy yo-

-Que bien, solamente le he traído las maletas-

-Arigatō-Gozaimasu, A-adelante por favor-

Dejo las maletas cerca del sofá, y se fue… tome las que estaban menos pesadas y las lleve al cuarto, ya era tarde así que solamente tome unas pijamas, y fui a bañarme, mientras lo hacía pensaba en que mañana seria mi primer día en esa escuela, Konoha Mikkusu Gakkō, una escuela que no era solo para chicos, al salir me recosté, y no tarde mucho en caer a los brazos de Morfeo…. Me dormí con el pensamiento de que mañana sería un largo día

Estaba amaneciendo en Konoha, se podía oír el cantar de las aves apenas despertando, y la escarcha en las ventanas aún, ya que el invierno todavía no terminaba, la gente a tempranas horas ya se las veía abriendo sus mercados, y tiendas, en un departamento entraban unos rayos de claridad por la ventana, despertando al muchacho de ojos blancos que dormía con tranquilidad

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, acostumbrándose con la luz, unos segundos después se levantó a tomar una ducha, se aseó los dientes, se peinó un poco, y se puso el uniforme que debería llevar a la escuela, caminó hacia la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar, dándose cuenta que para ser un departamento tan de lujo, no tenía abastecida la alacena, debía de ir al mercado luego de la escuela, logro encontrar leche y cereal en el refrigerador, así que no le quedo de otra…

Terminando su desayuno tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a su destino, pensando en si esa escuela sería igual o peor, era una escuela mixta, era la primera vez que iría a una anteriormente asistía solamente a escuelas para hombres, cuando cruzaba la recepción, pudo notar a la misma chica que estaba anoche cuando llegó

Salió a la calle y el aire frio lo golpeo de pronto, que suerte había tomado una chaqueta bastante gruesa y una bufanda, podía ver en el aire el vahó que hacía su aliento caliente contra el frio de la mañana

-q-que frío-

Iba ya cerca de la escuela, o eso pensaba ya que veía a muchos chicos y chicas con el mismo uniforme y escudo de su escuela, se encontraba nervioso, era tonto, pero no quería ser víctima de burla una vez más, diviso la entrada de la escuela y se tensó, no sabía si debía entrar o no

 _-N-no sé si deba, y-yo tengo un poco de miedo-_

Para cuando se dio vuelta ya estaba atravesando los enormes portones, se detuvo, no estaba mal la escuela era muy bonita estaba bien cuidada, había arboles de sakura en la entrada, dos enormes a los lados de los portones, un camino largo e ancho guiaba desde el portón hasta las escaleras que daban con la entrada al edificio, se notaba que habrían muchas flores en la primavera, se quedó admirando un rato más,

- _q-que hermoso, no había visto jamás un lugar así-_

 _-_ Aparta de mi camino engendro, escuálido!- de un momento a otro se encontraba tirado en el suelo, miró hacia arriba y diviso una figura enorme frente a si mismo, mirándolo con desprecio – ¿Que no ves que obstruyes el paso?¿Acaso crees que eres el dueño del camino?-

-G-gomen-nasai, N-no fue mi i-intención- no podía verlo le daba miedo, era enorme, algo asi podía partirlo a la mitad, era un tipo bronceado y tenía el cabello de un castaño muy fuerte

Sentí como tomaba del cuello de mi chaqueta y me elevaba del suelo, todos veían pero nadie hacía nada, estuvo a punto de golpearme, sentía mi final tan pronto cerré los ojos tan fuertes como pude, esperando el golpe de gracia que nunca llego, abrí mis ojos y note que había un chico atajando su brazo, al parecer era su amigo

-Ya Takeshi, solo nos meterás en problemas ni siquiera hemos entrado a la escuela, déjalo es un inútil no vale la pena-

-Tch, kuso… tienes suerte escuálido. Trata de no cruzarte de nuevo en mi camino, porque entonces nadie va a salvarte-

Lo soltó tan del golpe que cayó sentado, estaba temblando y sabía que no era de frío, sentía vergüenza de ser tan inútil, si el destino buscaba que le fuera peor, el plan le había salió perfecto apenas había pasado las rejas y ya cargaba con un enorme problema, cunado levanto el rostro los que estaban tan quietos mirando como si nada comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, se sentía pésimo, una basura con razón su padre siempre se lo decía, si ni siquiera era capaz de cargar un problema el solo… ya no quería que lo miraran asi que entro con rapidez al edificio

Dos chicos estaban hablando afuera, animadamente, bueno al menos uno de ellos, cuando escucharon que Takeshi, un tipo grande al cual le gustaba los problemas, había gritado

-Oe, Teme! Viste eso-

-hmph... ¿que?-

-parece una pelea, vayamos a ver-

-No seas ridículo, vámonos antes de que nos metan también-

-que amargado, dattebayo!-

-pues quédate tú si quieres, luego no vengas llorando que saliste lastimado-

-dshh… está bien, está bien-

-¿ _dónde estará la oficina del director?-_ llevaba un rato buscando después de la ceremonia de bienvenida, había sonado la campana y no quedaba una alma en los pasillos, vio a una mujer que caminando sola en su dirección, no era tan joven para ser una alumna y supuso sería una profesora asi que vio su oportunidad de preguntarle

 _-_ S-sumimasen-

-hai dime

-P-podrias decirme d-donde está la oficina del –d-director, por favor-

-Mmm, ¿eres nuevo?-

-s-sí, acabo de llegar-

-oh, tú debes ser hyuga-san verdad-

-h-hai-

-oh, soy Shizune soy asistente de la directora Tsunade-sama y enfermera, de la escuela, acompáñame estaba esperando que llegaras para guiarte a tu nuevo salón-

Íbamos camino al salón al cual pertenecería de ahora en adelante, no iba a mentir me sentía ansioso, estábamos en el tercer piso, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, y Shizune-san me dio una hoja de papel

-toma estos serán tu horarios, este es tu salón, si necesitas algo solo búscame, mi oficina está en el cuarto piso ¿de acuerdo?-

-h-hai Arigato, Shizune-San-

-no es nada, debo atender asuntos asi que me retiro, suerte en tu primer día hyuga-san-Respire profundo y solté el aire de nuevo… _toc-toc!_ Tenia la cabeza abajo pero pude ver la puerta corrediza moverse

-¿Un nuevo alumno?-

-H-hai, hajimemashita- hice una reverencia y el solo rió

-jaja, adelante puedes pasar- di unos pasos para cruzar la puerta todos me quedaron viendo, me sonroje lo supe porque mi rostro ardía

-soy Iruka-Umino seré tu profesor de ética y moral, también soy su guía, preséntate por favor- estaba dándome un infarto mi corazón latía extremadamente rápido, no podía ver al frente con todos ellos mirándome

-H-ahí, s-soy Hyuga-H-Hinata, hajimemashita- escuche una risa, levante mi rostro para ver por curiosidad, como se reía de mí, pero resulto que se reía con migo, me dio gusto, era un chico rubio, parecía muy simpático, sentí una mirada intensa, como que estaba atravesándome, y ahí lo vi al lado del sonriente chico, una mirada oscura, que me provocaba algo, no estaba seguro de que, pero era muy parecido al miedo…

.

.

 _-Fin capítulo 1-_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Exención de responsabilidad:**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento del público sin fines de lucro  
**_

 _ **-**_ hablan-

_ _hablan para si mismos__

*pensamientos*

escena retrospectiva

Capitulo 2_ El primer día

Estaba completamente agotado, entre los profesores y las corridas del papeleo de ingreso había acabado con todas mis energías, me encontraba recostado sobre el sofá pensando en que todo me fue bien sin inconvenientes, a pesar de esa bienvenida no tan cálida por parte de aquel chico llamado Takeshi, y ese chico de mirada oscura, no sabía su nombre a pesar de pasar el día en la misma clase no había hecho amigos aún, y como lo haría después de todo apenas había sonado la campana, salí disparado de ahí, me oculte en los sanitarios, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, por instinto talvez, después de todo en mi antiguo instituto ese era uno de los lugares donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo para que no me encontraran y me golpearan, así estuve toda la tarde ni siquiera había almorzado tenía miedo de encontrarme con Takeshi y terminara lo que había dicho que dejaría para después…

* * *

========================================== _flashback_ ======= ================================ ===============

 _Después de terminar las clases salí lo más rápido que pude y me perdí entre las calles, a lo lejos divise a unos chicos, uno llevaba una gabardina que le cubría la mitad del rostro y unas gafas oscuras, el otro era castaño y tenía una especie de tatuajes rojos en las mejillas, pude notar que ellos estaban en la misma clase que yo, los había visto apenas entre a la primera clase, el chico rubio y energético iba con ellos, al parecer iba discutiendo con el castaño sobre quien ganaría en una especie de carrera hasta la caseta telefónica que estaba a dos calles,_

 _-Tú no podrías ni ganarle a Akamaru-_

 _-Oe! Es que acaso te da miedo de que te gane Perdedor!-_

 _-Agrr… ¿a quién le dices perdedor? PERDEDOR! Te ganaré y me pagaras el almuerzo de mañana!-_

 _-Hecho! Perderás perro-_

 _No se percataron de mi presencia lo cual agradezco, iba unos pasos más atrás, el rubio y el castaño con quien había echado apuesta salieron corriendo, ganó el castaño por lo que el rubio debería de pagarle el almuerzo_

 _Iban discutiendo sobre una revancha, pero ya no escuché más habían cruzado una esquina y se habían ido por otra calle_

 _==========================================fin flashback====================================================_

* * *

No podía evitar pensar que esas personas se veían amables, eran energéticos, a diferencia de mí que parezco carecer de vida en cada punto de mi cuerpo, cubrí mis ojos con mi antebrazo, quería dejar de pensar eso, a veces creo que me estoy volviendo oscuro…

Oscuro…. Y de repente me llego a la mente unos ojos de color ónix, ese día había sentido un penetrante frío cuando lo vi por primera vez, Fue extraño esa sensación… Sentí miedo pero… al mismo tiempo algo reconfortante, su mirada, esos ojos

Me senté de golpe con una mano en la cabeza

-D-debería dejar de pensar en esto, debo estar muy cansado, Pero a-algo en sus ojos se me hizo muy familiar-

Deje de darle vueltas al asunto y fui a tomar una ducha, esperaba que la noche no acabara, no quería regresar y enfrentar de nuevo esos ojos

* * *

 _ **En otro lado**_ un muchacho alto de tez pálida, cabellos negros como el ébano, y ojos de mismo color entraba a su casa, con el mayor silencio posible

-Que tal tu primer día Otōto-

El menor Le dirigió una mirada desinteresada

-No te incumbe- tan práctico como directo pensó el mayor

-Sasuke trato de llevar las cosas en paz, porque no aportas un poco-

-Olvídalo, si crees que las cosas entre nosotros están bien, es tu problema, pero yo no viviré en una mentira-Sin más subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación- maldito Itachi, si quieres jugar a la familia feliz, no cuentes con migo-

-Otōto, cuando te darás cuenta- susurro al aire el mayor- quisiera que fueras feliz, pero con el pasado persiguiéndote…-

En su habitación el menor recordaba el pasado, cosas que realmente quería olvidar lo perseguían donde quiera que fuera, todas las noches revivía un suceso que tenía que ver con la muerte de sus padres y demás familiares, Itachi siempre le decía que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera si no fuera por él….

-Piensa en otra cosa Sasuke, maldición…- se decía a si mismo, estaba tratando de huir de los malos recuerdos, estaba sentado contra la puerta con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos sobre estas con la mirada al piso-

-Kuso!- se puso a pensar en el instituto, y una cara en especial se le apareció, el nuevo, como se llamaba a si Hyuga, debía admitir que le causó cierta curiosidad, jamás había visto un chico tan retraído como él –Parece niña, seguramente es un miedosito, con solo verlo puedo notarlo-

* * *

========================================== _flashback ======= ==================================== ========_

 _-Ya siéntate Naruto, es increíble que aún sigas con esos mañas- regañaba Iruka-sensei al dobe -bien es el primer día y los conozco a todos gracias a dios no perderemos tiempo en estupidas presentaciones- toc-toc!_

 _Todos miraban hacia la puerta, ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde la ceremonia de bienvenida asi que seguramente sería la directora Tsunade con unos de sus discursos, o uno de los profesores Molestando con los horarios, todos los años sucedía lo mismo, Iruka-sensei se encamina hacia la rutina de abrir la puerta, me dedico a ver por la ventana, no me interesa después de todo_

 _-¿Un nuevo alumno?- escucho decir al sensei_

 _-Escuchaste Teme un nuevo!-_

 _-hmp- para lo que me importa, seguramente era otro engreído como siempre_

 _-H-hai, hajimemashita- se escucha detrás de las puertas corredizas, sonaba suave, más que un chico tenía voz de niña_

 _-jaja, adelante puedes pasar-_

 _Dio unos pasos para cruzar la puerta note que todos habían silenciado los molestos cuchicheos, solo voltee un poco apenas notable, el chico estaba rojo, extremadamente sonrojado_

 _-soy Iruka-Umino seré tu profesor de ética y moral, también soy su guía, preséntate por favor- supuse que estaría al borde del colapso, no se veía bien, ¿acaso era normal sonrojarse a esos niveles? Nunca había visto algo así, me quedé analizándolo un rato, no era alto podría decirse que todos aquí lo éramos más, parecía frágil, por lo que se veía era pequeño, bastante delgado, escuálido diría yo, el cabello lo tenía bastante largo cubría parte de su rostro y cuello era difícil ver cómo era, probablemente quería tapar alguna cicatriz o algo_

 _-H-ahí, s-soy Hyuga-H-Hinata, hajimemashita- no me había equivocado, Hyuga eh, su voz era muy suave y apenas la había escuchado, además de eso pude notar esa extrema educación que poseía, de alguna forma ese chico me descolocaba, me sentía fuera de lugar, fue algo extraño, fruncí el ceño y me le quedé viendo, escuché una risa, no hacía falta voltear para saber quién era llevo años escuchando esa estúpida risa era el dobe, que le sonreía al nuevo, levantó la cabeza y vi sus ojos_

 __Extraños_ fue mi primer pensamiento, después de todo nunca había visto ojos blancos, le sonrío al dobe, y de alguna forma supe que talvez lo había visto en alguna parte, intentaba pensar de dónde pero no podía recordar, supongo que estaba siendo muy intenso porque, se dio cuenta y volteó a verme, por un momento creí que el tiempo se detuvo pero rápidamente aparto la vista_

 _Iruka-sensei le indicó un lugar y le dijo que estaría ahí hasta que pudiera ubicarse con algún compañero, supongo que no quería presionarlo después de todo también fue espectador de la extrema timidez del hyuga, estaba en frente a dos lugares a la izquierda, la clase empezó y todo fue normal como siempre, me encontraba a mí mismo viendo al hyuga, estaba seguro que lo había visto en alguna parte, volteó con cuidado pero no quité la vista, se volteó rápidamente, y parecía hundirse en su silla, no iba a dejar que esto consumiera mi mente, lo dejaría por la paz, después de todo que importa el escuálido del hyuga, solo era un idiota más_

 _-Eh, Teme-_

 _-hmp-_

 _-¿Qué tal si invitamos al nuevo a...-_

 _¡RRIIINNGGG! ¡RRIIINNGGG!_

 _No me equivoque, el idiota del hyuga salió disparado a quien sabe dónde, como dije _solo un idiota más__

 _-ah, a dónde fue Dattebayo!-_

 _-Se fue, corriendo debía tener prisa- el Inuzuka había aparecido hablando, el grupo de siempre estaba presente también, Shino, Shikamaru, Chōji pasé de ellos fui por algo de tomar, aunque como siempre fueron detrás de mí, el dobe y el Inuzuka no paraban de decir que no lo veían por ningún lado en el jardín_

 _-Que problemático-_

 _-talvez tenía mucha hambre y fue por unas bolsas de papas-_

 _-eso es algo que solo tu harías Chōji-_

 _Con el timbre de regreso, lo vimos aparecer de nuevo se sentó, pero como tocaba clases con Ibiki-Sensei, el dobe y el perro ni siquiera se movieron, no los culpo ellos ya estaban fichados por ese sensei, par de idiotas_

 _En la hora de almuerzo tampoco estaba por ningún lado, o eso es lo que andaban diciendo esos, no les presté atención, no me interesaba por donde anduviera el otro baka, ninguno de ellos tiene sentido común, todo paso igual hasta la hora de salida_

 _-Oe Teme! Me llevarás a casa-_

 _-No-_

 _-Qué! Como que no, maldito desgraciad, que clase de amigo eres, eres un…-_

 _-Usuratonkachi, cierra la boca, el auto está en el taller debo ir por él ahora baka-_

 _\- Esta bien, iré caminando con Kiba y Shino Dattebayo!-_

 _-Y quien te invitó que caminaras con nosotros, perdedor-_

 _-que dijiste perro!-_

 _No les preste atención solo me fui, debía llegar antes para no encontrarme con Itachi, cuando salí pude ver al idiota hyuga corriendo, en definitiva era un idiota_

* * *

 _===============================================fin flashback======================================================_

* * *

*Qué curioso nunca había conocido a un idiota tan interesante* Pensó con una media sonrisa, estilo Uchiha, fue a bañarse, mañana tendría otra rutina que seguir…Una gran equivocación, su vida ya había dado un vuelco de 180° no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 _ **NOTA:** se que soy insignificante como escritora! u_u. pero me gustaría saber si... ¿alguien lee esto? almenos dejenme una carita o una letra para saberlo... me siento tan desanimada u_U_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo solamente los uso para mi retorcida diversión sin fines de lucro…**_

 _ **-**_ hablan-

_ _hablan para si mismos__

*pensamientos*

 _== Flasback==_

 ** _Capitulo 3_Nuevos amigos_**

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- iba contando árboles por los lados de la calle, trataba de concentrarme en algo que no me llevara a pensar en el instituto, no quería pensar que tendría que ocultarme de nuevo, en verdad no quería sufrir lo mismo que en mi antigua escuela, sabía que no podría ocultarme por mucho tiempo en algún momento alguien se daría cuenta, pero haría lo posible para alargar ese momento

-N-no puedo ocultarme siempre, m-mucho menos en los sanitarios- * _cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento y descubrirme, además no podía almorzar ahí sería anti higiénico_ *

Ya había probado estar sin comer el día de ayer y sinceramente no le gusto, se había levantado más temprano esta vez y se había hecho un Bentō para cuando tuviera hambre, por lo menos en eso estaba preparado, en eso iba pensando mientras escucho como un par de chicas con el uniforme parecido al suyo, una de dos coletas y la otra traía una especie de gorro con orejas ellas iban charlando bastante entusiasmadas

-Kyyyaaa…- gritó una de repente-ya quiero que sea día mixto-

-Ah, es cierto, es el miércoles cierto- apunto la que estaba a su lado

-Hai, miércoles y viernes, recuerda el ciclo pasado linicieron martes y jueves-

*¿ _Día Mixto? ¿Qué será eso_?* le daba un poco de curiosidad, se suponia que su escuela era mixta pero solo había visto hombres ahi, no lo entendía, dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, las observó no había visto esa clase de comportamiento en las mujeres de su familia, su madre era muy suave y gentil, o al menos eso recordaba de ella… sin contar con que no tenía amigos, mucho menos amigas, talvez era cierto eso de que las mujeres son el mayor misterio sobre la humanidad

-Miércoles, miércoles, miércoles kya ya quiero ver a los chicos! Seguramente hay chicos nuevos y muy apuestos!- una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza, casi podía ver corazones en los ojos de esa chica

-Claro que sí, ¡pero nadie superará al grupo más popular de toda Konoha!- gritaba la muchacha de dos coletas con un puño al aire

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se iban corriendo entre risas para alcanzar a una chica

* * *

Estaba empezando a agotarse su paciencia, no entendía como a tempranas horas el dobe de su amigo-rival podía estar hablando con tanta energía

==============================================flashback========================================================

 _Se había despertado, aseado y cambiado, se disponía a desayunar cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, no hacía falta que preguntara quien era, la única persona que se atrevía a molestarlo conociendo su pésimo humor en las mañanas era Naruto. Apenas abrió la puerta y el rubio se encamino a la cocina, cuando llego el rubio ya estaba sirviéndose el desayuno, no le extrañaba ya era algo normal se conocían desde que eran niños, fueron vecinos desde siempre, un día Naruto había llegado diciendo que tenía hambre y había hecho lo mismo_

=============================================fin flashback========================================================

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué dices teme?- no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho, no le había dado nada de atención, se lo merecía por molestarlo tan temprano, pero sabía que si no le contestaba algo el idiota se pondría loco y no dejaría de gritar que porque no le hacía caso

-hmp- se había limitado solo a su típico monosílabo

-Baka! No me estas escuchando verdad!- le grito el rubio deteniéndose frente a él con un puño en frente y pose de "te golpearé por no escuchar cucando te hablo"

-Si ya sabes para que preguntas- paso a un lado suyo dejando a Naruto con pose de decepción, ya sabía que su amigo no lo estaba escuchando estaba muy metido en sus pensares, * _ **seguramente se enfadó porque me comí todo el cereal dattebayo***_ corrió a su lado, carraspeo un poco viéndolo de reojo y prosiguió

-Como te decía, el chico nuevo parece un poco extraño verdad?-

No iba negar que cuando escucho sobre el nuevo su atención se puso más al punto, ese chico lo desconcertaba de alguna forma, pero eso jamás se lo haría saber al dobe de su amigo, solo fingiría que no le importaba como siempre

-¿Y?- lo vio de reojo

\- Es que ayer desapareció, solo lo veíamos en clase- dijo el rubio mirando al cielo con una mano en su mentón

* _ **Bueno eso es cierto, ¿dónde se habría metido en todo el tiempo restante**_?* frunció el ceño, En que estaba pensando eso no importaba era un idiota, escuálido y no dudaba de que fuera un niño mimado

-Pero no importa lo invitaremos a comer en el almuerzo dattebayo!- su amigo-rival lo sacó de su ensoñación

-¿Invitaremos? tú ni siquiera pagas tu almuerzo, además tienes que pagarle el almuerzo a Kiba no es así- iba a sacarlo del tema recurriendo al hecho de que sabía que el dobe comenzaría una discusión sobre que el sí pagaba y entonces se olvidaría del escuálido hyuga

-Que dices dattebayo! Claro que si pago mi almuerzo, ¿quién te crees teme? Eres un idiota y …..Sobre lo de Kiba, tendrá que darme una revancha hizo trampa-Como esperaba pasó exactamente como dijo, sonrió autosuficiente por su deducción

.

.

.

.

Había llegado temprano nadie estaba en el salón, talvez alguna que otra mochila pero no había nadie, suspiró tranquilo siendo tan temprano era normal que nadie estuviera además si alguien se encontrara ahí seguramente comenzarían a estancarlo con preguntas y por su actitud eso llevaría a las molestias luego ya sabía lo que vendría, apretó la cinta de su mochila con su mano seguía ahí, parado en la puerta escucho voces, rápidamente se movió a su lugar y se sentó

-Te digo Shino, ese baka de Naruto no quiere pagarme el almuerzo dice que hice trampa-

-ya sabes cómo es, por lógica te dije que no jugaras, de alguna forma sabía que esto ocurriría, a Naruto no le gusta perder, además él ni siquiera paga su almuerzo de qué forma pagaría el tuyo es ilógico pensar que pudieras creerle-

-Agrr, ya lo sé no soy estúpido traje mi propio dinero, solo acepte porque le cobraría de otra forma, de todos modos no le daré la revancha-

-entonces…- se quedó callado, estaba viendo al nuevo, Kiba paró a su lado y se fijó que veía su amigo

-Es el nuevo- le susurro a su amigo éste solo dio una señal de asentimiento con la cabeza

Sonrió ayer no pudieron conocerlo mejor como había dicho Iruka-sensei, el chico desaparecía en cada receso, le pareció que estaría bien si hablaban un poco, no parecía mala persona además no había nadie eso quería decir que aún no había hecho amigos, caminó un poco seguido de su amigo y se detuvieron frente al él

-Ohayo!- levanto la mano saludando con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos- Soy Kiba Inuzuka, eres Hinata cierto?-

Me sentí nervioso, pude escuchar cuando se detuvieron frente a mí y ahora uno de ellos estaba saludándome, levante la mirada y pude ver una sonrisa amable, me sonrojé jamás alguien me había sonreído tan amablemente además del rubio aquella vez, me levante muy rápido e hice una reverencia

-H-hai, mucho gusto Inuzuka-san- mis manos estaban empuñadas contra mi rodilla, estaba temblando e intentaba que no se notara escuche una risa de su parte, ¿había hecho algo mal?

-Jajaja Pero que haces, no tienes que ser tan formal todos tenemos la misma edad- levante la mirada

-G-Gomen-

-No te disculpes, mira solo dime Kiba está bien- sonreí en forma de respuesta no se podría pero lo intentaría

-Él es Shino Aburame, nos conocemos desde la academia es un buen amigo aunque no habla mucho- me sentí feliz, creí que jamás alguien querría entablar una amistad con migo, pensé que hoy tendría que estar solo de nuevo como todos los días y ellos aparecen y son amables, solo esperaba no arruinarlo

-M-mucho gusto Shino… amm "kun"- dije con algo de duda, era muy difícil quitar el sufijo toda mi vida había hablado con respeto a todos incluso a mi hermana le hablaba así y ella es más pequeña que yo, el decirle por su nombre ya era un gran avance para mí, y al parecer ellos lo notaron solo asintieron

-Es un placer también para mí, espero que todo vaya bien y seamos buenos amigos Hinata- era un poco raro, su voz era grave y te invitaba a relajarte, al parecer siempre hablaba de esa forma tan lógica, traía esa gabardina tapándole la mitad del rostro y las gafas oscuras, no era muy posible ver su rostro, pero quien soy yo para hablar de cosas extrañas yo soy el más raro de todos, al menos Shino-kun no tartamudeaba al hablar

Empezaron a llegar más chicos al parecer ya estaba siendo hora de que empezaran las clases, Shino-kun y Kiba-kun estaban yendo a sus lugares cuando Kiba-kun volvió a hablar

-Oe! Hinata, porque no te sientas aquí- me di la vuelta y estaba apuntando una mesa en frente de la suya, sonreí si estaba cerca de ellos probablemente nos acercaríamos más, y yo de verdad quería hacer amigos

-H-hai- levante mi mochila aún no había sacado nada así que no me tardaría, al llegar Kiba-kun sonrió y me palmeo la espalda, algo fuerte cabe decir, ya que tuve que apoyarme con una mano en la mesa para no caer

-No seas brusco Kiba- volteé a mi izquierda y se encontraba un chico sentado con los pies sobre la mesa y las manos detrás de la cabeza daba la impresión de que estaba por dormirse, permanecía con los ojos cerrados

-Uh?, shikamaru cuando llegaste?-

-Llegamos M-hace unos Mm-mibutos- esta vez a su lado estaba un chico de cabello un poco largo y castaño claro era algo rojizo, también tenía unas marcas en las mejillas solo que estas parecían dos remolinos, estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas asi que costaba entenderle, él se acercó y me quedó viendo muy de cerca, me sonrojé no lo pude evitar- Ohayo! Soy Chōji Akimichi, puedes decirme Chōji- me dijo con una sonrisa muy amable

-ah, sí mucho gusto, soy Hinata Hyuga- otra reverencia

-Pforfque hafce efso?- le había preguntado a Kiba

-creo que no lo puede evitar, ya lo hizo antes- Kiba-kun tiro de mi hombro hasta que volviera a una posición normal y me dijo- Hinata ya te lo dije, no es necesario que lo hagas

-hai, g-gomen no estoy a-acostumbrado-

-que problemático, yo soy Shikamaru Nara, solo dime Shikamaru- también se había levantado pero mantenía ese semblante de cansancio

-hai, m-mucho gusto Shikamaru-kun-

Al momento sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a entrar, el sensei entraba y detrás otros chicos más, pude ver al rubio que saludo con una mano y una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, creo que lo hizo así porque después de todo ya había llegado tarde e íbamos a dar clases, detrás de él ingresaba aquel chico que me ponía nervioso, me miró y no pude apartar la mirada, por un momento creí haber caído en un pozo negro y muy profundo

.

.

.

.

Estaban en clase de ética y moral con Iruka-sensei, nunca llegaba tarde estaba un poco enojado apenas era el segundo y por la culpa del dobe se retrasaron si el idiota no hubiera gritado tan fuerte esas locas no lo habrían notado

================================================ _flashback==_ ========================================================

 _-apresúrate dobe, no quiero llegar tarde-_

 _-es tu culpa porque no trajiste el auto- le contestaba, ya empezaba a irritarlo un poco_

 _-ya te dije que estaban reparándolo-_

 _-para que lo descompones- ¿pero qué? si había sido el quien lo descompuso dando una vuelta según para comprobar que no se estuviera quedando viejo, algo imposible apenas lo tenía hace 3 meses_

 _-Qué dices? Si fuiste tú quien lo descompuso, ponchaste una goma y arruinaste los frenos, no quiero saber cómo resulto así-_

 _-De que hablas estás loco apenas había dado una vuelta en el cuándo se paró, es una carcacha- como se atrevía, el maldito dobe lo dijo_

 _-cierra la boca tu ni siquiera tienes auto- si donde más le dolía! su padrino Jiraiya se lo había quitado cuando se enteró que habíamos corrido en unas carreras clandestinas con otros chicos de otro instituto el año pasado  
_

 _-haaaaaaaa! Cállate Sasukeeee!- escuchamos unos gritos, volteamos a la derecha y habían unas chicas-locas-maniáticas-adoradoras-de-lo-físico_

 _Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaban corriendo tras de nosotros, corrimos unas cuantas calles como por 20 minutos y nos ocultamos en uno de esos edificios en construcción, teníamos vista a las calles las vimos pasar y pudimos relajarnos_

 _-rayos teme, tus acosadoras están mejorando en esto de las carreras- respiraba y exhalaba rápidamente aún estaban cansados_

 _-cállate, es tu culpa porque gritas mi nombre dobe- el lo sabía ya habíamos pasado por esto varías veces desde que éramos pequeños todavía no entiendo el afán de esas locas_

 _-ni modo, lo olvide…- si claro lo hizo apropósito por lo que dije de su auto_

 _-ahora estamos más lejos del instituto, tendremos que correr-_

 _-¡No puede ser!¡ moriré a medio camino Dattebayo!-_

 _Llegamos a tiempo, justo cuando tocaba el timbre pero eso ya era tarde para mí cuando veníamos por el pasillo vimos a Iruka-sensei ingresar al salón seguido de algunos de la clase, entro Naruto y lo vi saludar muy sonriente a alguien, volteé y vi al hyuga, esta vez no aparto la mirada, parecía estar congelado, no hubiera apartado la vista, nunca lo hacía sería humillante para alguien como yo pero de todas formas lo tuve que hacerlo o hubiera chocado con alguna mesa eso sería aún mas humillante_

 _==========================================fin flashback=============================================================_

 _ ***El escuálido hyuga, asi que se cambió de lugar, ya veo, hizo amistad con el Inuzuka***_

Se había cambiado de lugar, pero aún podía verlo, estaba un lugar más atrás de la que estaba antes solo que ahora en la fila de la derecha justo la fila que estaba al lado de la Mía, más cerca de mi lugar, me daba cuenta de que el escuálido hyuga estaba nervioso, aun estando de perfil se podía apreciar un creciente sonrojo, lo veo voltear lentamente hacia mi lado, afilo la mirada solo para ver qué sucede, justo como pensé volteó rápidamente, no sé por qué pero me causaba algo de gracia ese comportamiento, no bromeaba cuando decía que jamás había conocido a un chico con esa actitud él era extraño, parecía una chica, comportándose así, , no iba morderlo, no desde aquí, no pude evitar una de mis típicas sonrisas de lado, definitivamente el hyuga me parecía divertido, algo bueno saldría de esto

.

.

.

.

* **estaba viendome, que vergüenza, mi cara esta ardiendo debo estr sonrojado, ese chico...** **debo dejar de pensar cosas malas ahora ya no es como antes estoy en otro lugar, otra escuela, otros chicos, y definitivamnte cosas nuevas, o mejor aún nuevos amigos***

* * *

 _ **Q** ue sucederá entre estos personajes, al parecer sasuke empieza a adentrarse al mundo de la curiosidad, y hinata es quien lo está guiando... _

**_Agradezco a:_**

 ** _dark amy-chan:_** _porque siceramente he leído todos tus fics de naruto, completamente todos, confieso que me sentí muy halagada cuando lei tu review y me alegre mucho, tus historias son mi inspiracion... gracias por tu apoyo_

 ** _love-heart:_** _me alegra que te haya parecido interesante, gracias por el review, y claro no me preocupare con que alguien lo lea me basta, se que no soy muy buena pero hago lo que puedo, y por cierto, si tendrá lemon, cada vez que escribo un nuevo capitulo no puedo evitar imaginarme a esos dos en esa situacion... n_n gracias por todo espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones!_

 ** _yukki:_** _gracias me alegra que te haya gustado, es cierto hina sería un exelente uke, es por eso que me ganó la locura de hacer un fic asi, eso y el hecho de haber leido tambien el fic de dark amy-chan.. ojala sigas leyendo la historia, y de verdad agradezco tus opiniones no dudes en decirme si algo le hace falta al fic o si se te ocurre algo, estaré actualizando seguido! saludos  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo los uso con fines de entretenimiento y diversión.**_

 _ **-**_ hablan-

_hablan para si mismos_

* _ **piensan***_

 _=flashback=_

 _ **Capitulo 4_conociendo a mis nuevos amigos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Que gran sorpresa me di cuando te conocí porque tuve una sensación hermosa fue como si sintiera que por fin había encontrado lo que tanto anhele."

.

.

Había concluido la primera clase, ahora se disponían a salir al receso, como siempre pensaba en ir algún lado no molestase a nadie, a pesar de haber hablado con Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y los demás, nada me aseguraba de que quisieran mi compañía tan pronto, claro mi opinión cambio cuando Kiba-kun alegremente me invito a salir con ellos para conocernos mejor, me sentí muy contento, no tenía idea hasta que niveles podían ser de buenos o si solo lo hacían para molestarme luego, por primera vez en mi vida decidí arriesgarme

-Vamos Hinata, descansemos un poco en el jardín la clase ha estado algo dura- decía Kiba-kun con poco entusiasmo, pero feliz de que ya era hora de descanso

-Hai, y-ya voy-

-Claro que no, lógicamente te sientes así porque no aguantas los sermones de Iruka-sensei- comentaba shino

-olvídalo, Shino solo es una forma de decir no exageres-

-Solamente estoy siendo lógico tu forma de expresarte es bastante extraña-

-de que hablas yo apenas y entiendo lo que dices, últimamente has estado muy hablador ¿no crees?- era raro ya que su compañero generalmente solo hablaba cuando era de importancia, o hacer saber a los demás que seguía ahí

-Tal vez- fue lo único que dijo

Hinata estaba unos pasos más atrás iba sonriendo delicadamente, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, su madre una vez le había dicho que solo los amigos podrían discutir y seguir estando juntos, como la familia, se deprimió un poco, quizás su madre estaba un poco equivocada, su padre siempre le gritaba y jamás había pasado tiempo con él como padre e hijo

Asi estaba hasta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Oe, Hinata-

-H-hai- le había prestado atención Kiba tenía una cara de duda, como si quisiera preguntarle algo

-N-nada, no es nada, olvídalo- a Shino le pareció algo extraño, su amigo jamás tartamudeaba, solamente lo hacía en ocasiones donde realmente estaba nervioso o lo hacía cuando algo le daba miedo y definitivamente Hinata Hyuga no daba nada de miedo, así que supuso que la pregunta que estaba por utilizar, lo había puesto nervioso, era una actitud extraña la que estaba dando a conocer ahora

-Que Problemático- se escuchó detrás de ellos cuando iban saliendo al jardín, el hyuga se sorprendió un poco no los había escuchado llegar- Sentémonos de una vez en algún lado si sigo caminando me dormiré parado-

Se sonrojó un poco se sentía diminuto entre ellos, él era muy pequeño y todos lo sobrepasaban en altura, se sentía excluido de alguna forma, era un hombre debería de tener su altura ser grande como ellos, en cambio no era así, observó a todos a su alrededor, ellos le pasaban al menos una cabeza y media, que decepción, vio los brazos de Shikamaru que iba a su lado, podía notarse que tenía músculos pero no eran exagerados, vio al otro lado y estaba Shino miraba hacía el frente o eso parecía no podía distinguirlo realmente con esas gafas, también sus brazos eran de la misma manera, miro adelante iban Kiba y Chōji, sus espaldas eran anchas dignas de unas personas fuertes, se miró a sí mismo, sus brazos eran delgados como toda su persona, y si lo veían de atrás estaba seguro que su espalda no sería igual a la de ellos ya le habían dicho que había nacido errado y en el cuerpo equivocado, supo que era verdad, incluso su actitud no era digna de un muchacho, incluso su rostro, era redondeado como el de una chica, los rostros de estas personas eran diferentes, tenían el rostro marcado el mentón era más estirado y con una forma diferente, mas rectangular, incluso podía ver señales de que la pubertad hacía efectos en ellos, podía ver apenas que Kiba ya podía afeitarse tenía esas marcas de sombra, señales de que ya le crecía algo de barba, instintivamente llevo su mano a su mentón y lo rosó él no tenía nada de eso, su piel era muy suave no había señales de que le crecería, miró sus manos eran pequeñas no como deberían ser grandes definitivamente no encajaba con ellos

Llegaron a unas bancas en forma de círculo bajo unos árboles, a pesar de haber tantos chicos alrededor nadie se había sentado, supuso que ese lugar ya había sido reclamado por ellos hace mucho, por lo que sabía ellos llevaban varios años ahí

Apenas llegaron y Shikamaru se tumbó en una de las bancas con las manos tras la cabeza, no le pareció curioso hacía frío para recostarse en el césped, además estaba un poco húmedo

Chōji se sentó al lado de su cabeza, Kiba y él se sentaron en otra de las bancas y Shino solamente se recostó contra unos de los árboles

-¿De dónde vienes Hinata-kun?- pregunto Chōji para romper el silencio, aún comía una de sus bolsas de papas

-ah, Etto, d-de T-Tokio-

-Tokio? Y porque estás en Konoha?- pregunto Kiba de pronto

-S-solo, porque mi P-padre tiene un N-negocio por aquí- contesto suavemente

-Ah, entonces te has mudado a Konoha con tu padre-

-I-ie, vine s-solo-

-Que? Pero dijiste que tu padre tenía negocios por aquí- preguntó curioso

-S-si pero… E-el aún tiene a-asuntos que atender, v-vendrá más adelante, y-yo vine a-antes para no perder un c-ciclo escolar- mintió, odiaba mentir pero a pesar de tener alguna especie de "amistad" con ellos no tenía la suficiente confianza para decir tal verdad

-Ya veo- se limitó a decir, había notado cierta incomodidad en el chico así que no insistiría con eso, quería que se sintiera cómodo con ellos que fuera también su amigo

-Vives cerca?- pregunto Chōji

-M-mm b-bueno más o m-menos-

-No te preocupes, puedes estar tranquilo con nosotros, te enseñaremos la ciudad en el primer día libre, claro si estás de acuerdo- Kiba trataba de que se adaptara así que esa podría ser una buena manera

-E-enserio?-

-Claro-

-H-hai s-sería genial c-conocer la c-ciudad-

Se sentía más cómodo con ellos ahora, estuvieron hablando un buen rato así que ya los conocía mejor, sabía que Kiba era impulsivo y le gustaba hacer bromas, tenía un clan entero como el suyo tenía una familia, Su madre una mujer bastante Ruda según sus relatos, y una hermana mayor también un poco ruda, no tenía padre, había muerto en accidente cuando era muy pequeño pero aún lo recordaba, hablaba de él con orgullo al parecer era investigador de esos que son verdaderos rastreadores, podía notar el orgullo cuando hablaba de su padre, también dijo que algún día le presentaría a su madre y su hermana, le comentó que tenía 17 años como todos en el círculo

Shino, también tenía un clan, vivía con su padre y su madre, eran Entomólogos* de los más famosos, tenían un propio laboratorio en su casa, al parecer shino seguiría con la cadena familiar, sabía que era muy callado no hablaba más de lo necesario, supo antes por Kiba que se conocían desde muy pequeños sus clanes eran amigos, sabían todo del otro, podían discutir sin pelearse realmente

Shikamaru, también con un clan él dijo –todos tenemos un clan de linajes con poder, de generaciones pasadas- supo entonces que ellos también cargarían con la responsabilidad de dichos clanes, él era una persona muy calmada, según Kiba el jamás escribía en clase solamente dormía, y que no entendían como pasaba todas las materias, -es un genio- había dicho Chōji, le gustaba los juegos de estrategias como el Shōgi, su madre era bastante ruda como la madre de Kiba, su padre era calmado como él, trabajaba con los policías a pesar de no formar parte de ellos, dio a conocer que era compañero del padre de Kiba junto con el de Chōji no tenía hermanos por lo que supo

Chōji, vivía con su padre y su madre, no le contó mucho solo que conocía a Shikamaru desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre, le contó de sus gustos por las papas de diferentes sabores

* * *

-Vamos teme, apresúrate, quien sabe dónde estén-

-Que importa-

-Claro que importa, Kiba aún me debe una revancha-

-como si fuera a dártela después de todo- el rubio solo lo observó de mala gana, no iba a discutirlo de nuevo

Llevaban varios minutos dando vueltas por el instituto, cuando sonó el timbre de receso Sasuke había dicho que iría por algo de beber y él lo acompañó, por unos de los pasillos habían cruzado a Shizune, y ella les había dado un par de cajas para que se lo llevaran a la vieja así le decía Tsunade, después de todo la conocía desde que era un bebé, aunque a ella no le gustaba que le dijera de esa forma, se ponía histérica y rompía cosas, por eso evitaba hacerlo frente a ella, ya que las cosas que rompía era porque terminaban en su cabeza

Tardaron unos minutos y luego fueron en busca de sus amigos, los vieron a lo lejos en el jardín, estaban sentados en los bancos de siempre

Cuando llegaron escucharon unas risas y notaron la presencia de cierto chico nuevo en círculo

* * *

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, se habían enterado de que tendrían una hora libre ya que uno de sus horarios estaba en blanco, solo quedaban ellos en el jardín los otros salones estaban en clases, estaban rendo de un comentario que había hecho Kiba cuando dos personas se sumaron al grupo

-Qué es tan gracioso Dattebayo!- las risas cesaron, Hinata abrió los ojos y volteó, era el chico rubio de energéticas sonrisas

-De ti obviamente- bromeo Kiba

-Pero que dices perro- su furia salió a flote estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a su amigo cuando una mano se puso en su hombro

-Cierra la boca dobe- Hinata respingó, no lo había notado el cuerpo del rubio lo cubría desde donde estaba escucho su voz, era mucho más grave que la de Shino, era calmada pero brusca a la vez

Sasuke camino dos pasos, y quedó a la vista miró al hyuga de reojo, y éste se volteó rápidamente, Sasuke no se inmutó simplemente se quedó dónde estaba observándolo precavidamente, más nadie lo noto

Hinata en cambio se sentía cohibido, cuando escucho su voz sintió algo extraño, como conocido y desconocido a la vez, y cuando volteó y lo vio observándolo su respiración se aceleró, era estúpido pero supo que tal vez podría ser miedo, aunque no sabía de qué, su presencia era inmutable como la de su padre, su pose era fuerte, y sus ojos carecían de algo como si estuviera en soledad, pero al mismo tiempo decía de todo

Naruto miro a Hinata y hablo normalmente, saludándolo, intentando conocerlo después de todo el día de ayer no había podido

-Ohayo Hinata, bienvenido al Instituto Dattebayo!- Hinata lo observó, tenía una sonrisa sincera, y muy brillante, se sintió cautivado por él unos minutos, lo observó, también tenía unas marcas en las mejillas, unas especies de rayas, tenía ojos azules y era un poco bronceado, reaccionó, se sonrojó por quedarse observándolo

-O-Ohayo G-Gozaimasu! Amm…-no sabía su nombre, era la primera vez que hablaban y nunca había prestado atención a como lo llamaban los demás

-Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki-

-O-Ohayo G-Gozaimasu Usumaki-san- admiraba la energía del rubio quería tratarlo con respeto, más el cambió el asunto

-Solo Naruto Dattebayo!-

-H-hai, N-Naruto-kun- no lo iba negar estaba un poco nervioso, más por la presencia del pelinegro que no dejaba de observar, como si quisiera sacarle el habla a la fuerza

-Así está mejor- se sentía más cómodo si lo llamaban así, no era un viejo después de todo- Éste teme de aquí se llama Sasuke Uchiha Dattebayo- presento a su amigo-rival a su nuevo amigo

Él no quería ser grosero, a pesar de que el pelinegro le ponía los pelos de punta, no iba a rechazar la presentación, su madre siempre le había dicho que no se juzga un regalo por su envoltura, antes no lo entendía, era muy pequeño, pero con el tiempo supo a lo que se refería, se paró de su lugar y dio una reverencia, trago grueso en un hilo de voz contesto

-M-Mucho G-gusto Uchiha-san- temblaba, eso no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, tal vez por eso nadie dijo nada sobre la reverencia ni siquiera Kiba a pesar de haberle repetido lo mismo varias veces, el Uchiha no contestó se limitó a verlo se dio cuenta de que no tenía cicatriz alguna que ocultar bajo tanto cabello, le dio curiosidad el saber por qué lo llevaba tan largo, definitivamente él le pasaba como por una cabeza y media como todos ahí, ese chico era muy pequeño, notó su piel por sus manos que temblaban a los lados, era más pálida que la suya

-hmp- solamente eso se escuchó no dijo nada más, o más bien no volvió a emitir sonido alguno

El pequeño hyuga se levantó y como estaba en frente del Uchiha cruzaron miradas, blanco negro chocaron, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el rostro del otro claramente, Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, aunque no lo demostró su rostro…

Era redondeado parecía una chica, pero sin dejar de parecer un chico, era complicado explicarlo, apartó la mirada hacia un costado, el hyuga en cambio, cuando lo vio logró ver dureza en su rostro sin dejar de ser suave, su expresión parecía de fastidio, aunque sabía que estaba sereno, un chico de ese porte no tendría por qué estar nervioso, el Uchiha no era como él, respiraba agitadamente, los chicos comenzaron a sentir la tensión en el aire así que uno de ellos habló

-Oe, cuántos años tienes Hinata, pareces muy pequeño Dattebayo!- los demás quisieron darle un golpe, que pregunta era esa todos se habían dado cuenta de que el hyuga se sentía acomplejado por su tamaño, notaron cuando él se comparaba con ellos pero ninguno había dicho nada sería incómodo para él

Hinata se sonrojó a niveles insospechables para una persona normal, estaba mirando el suelo para no sentirse peor

-Y-yo, t-tengo 16- todos lo observaron habían creído que tenía la edad de ellos, quizás porque estaban en la misma clase, incluso Sasuke volteó a verlo

-Eh? Eres menor que nosotros? Dattebayo!-

-H-hai, y-yo ingrese un a-año antes a l-la academia c-cuando era p-pequeño- eso lo había dicho en un susurro, no quería que nadie supiera, antes solían molestarlo por eso, lo golpeaban porque decían que se creía mejor que ellos por adelantarse una año

-Oh, vaya que increíble, me gustaría estar a tu nivel Hinata-chan*

Hinata lo observó, ¿en verdad no iban a molestarlo con eso? Claro que no, se dio cuenta de que todos eran amables con él a su manera, estaba contento, ahora podría decir que tenía amigos y se sentía bien sonrió sinceramente

* _ **16 eh, ya veo, no importa será bueno un pasatiempo como el hyuga, ya empezaba a aburrirme de este instituto***_ _se divertiría un poco poniéndolo nervioso cada que pudiera, le parecía chistoso además quería ver hasta qué punto llegaba su sonrojo, no era por nada después cuando se cansara lo ignoraría como lo hacía siempre con todos solo era un idiota que no sabía nada_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Que equivocado, el que no sabía era el con el encuentro de hoy ya estaba marcando territorio sin saberlo, era irónico pero la vida no tenía sentido común no era eso lo él decía siempre_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin capitulo**_

 _ **NOTA:**_ _sé que iba algo lento el encuentro de los protagonistas, pero en el siguiente capítulo comenzará lo que se espera siempre, las situaciones incomodas, y momentos confusos, algo de misterio y esas cosas._

 _*La_ _ **entomología**_ _(del_ _griego_ _éntomos_ _, «insecto», y_ _logos_ _, «ciencia») es el estudio científico de los_ _insectos_ _._

 _*En este caso Naruto le dice "_ _ **chan**_ _" porque también puede ser utilizado en los varones generalmente cuando son niños pequeños pero también cuando son menores que uno mismo._


	6. Chapter 6

_Día Mixto_ cap 6_

 _Corría por el Jardín, era perseguido por las risas y cosquillas de mi madre, estabamos jugando como todos los días, cuando todo alrededor se quedo de un gris opaco, como invitando a la tristeza a quedarse, giré hacia mi madre y con terror me dí cuenta de que un enorme poso negro, que parecía no tener fondo, crecía debajo de ella, grité, pero con horror me di cuenta de que no tenía voz, la tomé de la manga de su kimono para jalarla fuera, pero no podía hacer mucho, era pequeño y no tenía fuerzas, grité de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerzas, Mi padre cruzo el humbral de la puerta y el tiempo parecía querer detenerse, todo pasaba tan lento ante mis ojos, lo ví claramente, a mi padre empujándome a un lado para que no corriera la misma suerte que mi madre, él jalaba de ella hasta que logro sacarla, pero en ese mismo instante todo comenzó a quemarse, y ante mi mirada mis padres comenzaban a derretirse junto con todo alrededor, volví a gritar llamando a mi hermano mayor cuando él llego, me sentí asustado él veía la escena con tal normalidad que dió la vuelta para irse de nuevo cuando de la nada se quebró en miles de pedacitos, como un cristal, uno que ya no se puede reparar_

El moreno despertó dando grandes bocanadas de aire, sentía que se ahogaba, tocó su cabeza descubriendo que estaba bañado en sudor, miró su despertador y notó a su pesar que se había despertado una hora antes de lo que debería

-Solo fue otra pesadilla- se dijo a si mismo, levantándose para ducharse, no iba a quedarse acostado, sabiendo que de nada serviría si no podía volver a dormir, prendió la ducha y dejó al agua fría recorrer su espalda, y es que era algo que lo relajaba aún a pesar de que aún era invierno, cuando terminó se encaminó de nuevo hacia su habitación, se vistió con el uniforme del instituto, y separó en la ventana, vió hacia afuera unos momentos y pudo ver a la gente comenzando abrir algunos negocios, en su ventana aún había la escarcha que dejaba el frío matutino  
Bajó a desayunar antes de que se despertara Itachi, solamente tomó un cereal y un poco de leche Naruto no llegaría a esas horas a su casa y sabía que seguramente aún no se había levantado, así que le enviaría un mensaje diciendole que ya se había ido.  
Iba a tomar el camino más largo, sus fans hoy más que nunca estarían persiguiendolo ya que era el día mixto, tomó sus cosas y se fué.  
Todo en la calle estaba tranquilo, eso era bueno, iba cruzando una calle cuando vió pasar en la esquina de adelante al Hyuga, iba bastante distraido porque no lo había notado  
-

Su despertador sonó, abrió los ojos acostumbrandose a la poca claridad que había, estaba algo cansado aún, había soñado con su madre, era un bonito sueño hasta que sonó el despertador, ya se había bañado y cambiado, había preparado un bentõ para su almuerzo, no es que no dieran buena comida en la cafetería del instituto, de hecho esa comida se te podía antojar una segunda ronda, era solo que no le gustaba comprar su comida estaba acostumbrado a hacerla, tuvo que aprender desde muy pequeño con la cocinera de la mansión.  
Había algo de viento afuera así que tomó un abrigo, su bufanda y salió.  
Iba por el recibidor, y la mujer de siempre estaba ahí, le saludo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, y él respondió de la misma forma, ella parecía simpatica.

Afuera estaba tan tranquilo, las pocas personas que había por la calle le saludaban amablemente con una sonrisa, hacía que se sintiera mejor, en la Gran ciudad que estaba antes podían chocarte y tumbarte al suelo sin pedirte disculpas, él lo sabía bien, iba pasando por un parque mientras observaba se detuvo en los columpios, le recordaban donde jugaba cuando era pequeño  
-Q-que extraño- _**son del mismo color***_ pensó  
Una señora se cruzó con una niña de unos 4 años supuso que sería su pequeña hija, se vió a si mismo en ella y a su madre en esa mujer.  
Su mirada se oscureció, rememoraba uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella.  
 _ ***Q-que suerte t-tienes***_ pensó viendo a la niña, cuanto daría el por ver a su madre un momento y decirle cuanto la extrañaba, de abrazarla muy fuerte y no soltarla más, quería decirle cuanto le había hecho falta en todo este tiempo, que quería, no, anhelaba que lo llevara con ella.

Sintió humedad en su rostro y lo toco, ¿Estaba llorando? Se sorprendió un poco, secó sus lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y siguió su camino, llego al instituto y se encaminó a su salón.  
-  
Caminaba a solo unos cuantos pasos más atras del Hyuga, pensaba adelantarle cuando él detuvo, sasuke por instinto lo imitó, el hyuga estaba observando algo con tanto anhelo que le dió curiosidad.  
 ***¿Que esta viendo?*** observó lo que el hyuga miraba y vió un columpio, era el mismo lugar al que iba cuando era pequeño y sus padres aún vivian, desde que pasó aquello ya no había vuelto por ese lugar y apenas ahora lo recordaba, una mujer paso con una niña y se quedaron en el columpio, notó como la mirada del hyuga se oscurecía y él quiso saber ***¿Porqué...?*** pensaba...  
y detuvo sus pensamientos al ver una lágrima, una lágrima de soledad, de amargura, o eso le parecía a él, se vió a si mismo en el lugar del hyuga cuando era pequeño, supo que de alguna forma él también sufría ***¿Pero porqué, porqué llora?*** lo vió secar sus lágrimasy seguir su camino.  
Se prometió que lo descubriría.


	7. Chapter 7

Día MixtoII

Después de lo del parque, desistí de la idea de adelantar al Hyuga, llegaron al instituto y el muy baka nunca se dió cuenta de que yo caminaba detrás suyo todo éste tiempo  
Aún es temprano, no hay muchas personas por aquí, veo que el Escuálido Hyuga entra al salón y lo sigo, ni modo de que me quede afuera esperando a que llegue alguna loca y me ataque de sorpresa, ingreso y noto como él se sorprende, me quedo parado en la puerta y el Hyuga mantiene la mirada, afilo la mía, y él aparta la suya, creo que se asustó  
Me dirijo a mi lugar,  
-Buenos días- saludo

-O-ohayõ-contesta él, dejo mis cosas y me acomódo quitándome el abrigo, me siento y observo por la ventana, o finjo hacerlo en realidad puedo ver el reflejo del Escuálido en la ventana, me da curiosidad saber si saldrá corriendo en algún momento o va a quedarse...  
* _ **Hmp parece que se queda ya que se sentó***_  
Puedo ver como se quita la bufanda ya sentado, ¿pero que? Acaso él está...  
* _ **Sonrojado***_ digo en mi mente, ¿que clase de chico se sonroja?¿acaso es una niña? Que le pasa a éste tipo...  
Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un par de altaneros y revoloteadores del salón, asi es... Kiba y Naruto han llegado, lo que me sorprende que los trae a clases tan temprano, veo que también llegan los demás, ¿Es que todos se pusieron de acuerdo a llegar a éstas horas?

Entro al salón y dejo mos cosas en mi lugar, cuando de pronto llega Uchiha-san y se queda parado en la puerta, está viéndome con esos ojos de nuevo, me pone nervioso, afila su mirada y yo aparto la mía, no puedo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, su presencia me recuerda a la de mi padre y eso solo lo hace peor.  
Él camina hasta donde estoy y saluda -Buenos días- dice y se acomóda en su lugar,  
-O-ohayõ- le respondo, me debato en salir afuera o esperar aquí a que lleguen los demás.  
Me decido por quedarme, afuera hace frío... Me sonrojo de solo pensar qe no estoy solo y estoy dando tantas vueltas al asunto, debe de pensar en lo idiota que soy..  
* _ **C-claro que no, Uchiha-san parece una persona centrada, no tiene t-tiempo de pensar en estupideces***_  
Escucho un poco de bullicio y veo a Kiba-Kun y Naruto-Kun pelearse por entrar al salón, ellos parecen muy infantiles, y eso me alegra le dan tanta alegría a mis días

-Eh, Hinata-Chan has llegado temprano Dattebayo- Habla el rubio alegre del grupo  
-Es cierto, eres así de puntual siempre Hinata?- le sigue Kiba -Ya veo porqué llevas adelantado un año haha- ríe de su propio comentario  
-H-hai, siempre llego t-temprano- sonrie con un pequeñisimo sonrojo, que aunque pequeño aún podía ser apreciado  
-Ohayõ, Hinata- saluda el chico de gabardina y lentes seguido de los demás muchachos  
-Que problemático, hola- hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, o eso parecía  
-Mbm Mholfa, Hinafma- Era muy temprano para estar comiendo papas pero, chõji parecía ser una de las personas que lo pueden todo  
-O-ohayõ Gozaimasu, Chicos-  
Un tanto tímido, lo sé pero aún no podía sentirme comodo sabiendo que mirada oscura estaba por atravezarme en cualquier momento, lo sabía, podría caer de un desmayo, era de masiada presión  
-Estás preparado Hinata?-  
A que se refería kiba-kun con eso  
-P-preparado?-  
Lo dije o lo pense, como sea al parecer ellos lo captaron perfectamente  
-Es que hoy es día Mixto ttebayo- podría jurar que vi tanto brillo en sus ojos que sonreí  
-Recuerda, es un instituto Mixto, supongo que habrás notado que no han habido chicas rondando por aqui estos dos días-  
Ahora que lo dice shino-kun es verdad, veo a chicas por la calle con el mismo uniforme de este lugar siempre, pero jamás por el instituto  
-S-si, ahora que lo dices...-  
-Es por una razón, éste instituto hace apenas dos años que es Mixto, la Directora decide dar solamente dos días a la semana donde las chicas entran a este lugar, esos son los dias mixtos, a medida que pasa el tiempo los días van aumentando hasta ser formada una semana completa-  
Ahora entiendo porque no había chicas siendo un instituto mixto  
-Y-ya veo-  
-A si es, y hoy toca día mixto-  
-Siii, y veré a sakura-chan alfin, despues de todas estas vacaciones Dattebayo-  
Naruto-kun parece estar muy entusiasmado  
-Ni te iluciones naruto, acabarás como todos los años, ella no cambiará de idea seguirá tras el todo el tiempo-  
-Que Problemático, Kiba tiene razón, esa mujer a estado así por mucho tiempo no cambiará de la noche a la mañana-  
-Acaban de matar mis iluciones, muchachos se supone que somos amigos, para que quiero enemigos.. Dattebayo- daba una pose deprimente y lagrimitas en los ojos  
quien sera esa sakura-chan de la que habla debe ser una persona muy dulce y atenta para haber cautivado tanto a naruto-kun, me da alegría que sea así, pero al parecer ella no corresponde sus sentimientos  
 _ **Braaammmmm!**_ Retumba la puerta, de un rápido movimiento se aprecian unos mechones. Rosas cruzar con rapidez es una chica dw cabello largo muy bonita, y se dirije a...  
-Naruuutooo- lo golpea con el morral -Se supone que debías darme las carpetas en las vacaciones, maldicion-  
-ahh, eso duele- sobándose la cabeza un poco inclinado le pide miles de veces que la disculpe  
-gomen, gomen, lo olvide, y luego cuando recorde las vacaciones ya habían pasado, Gomen-  
\- De todas formas ya no me sirven, idiota sabes el trabajo que me costó recrearlas de nuevo-  
La chica toma su respiro, y se da cuenta de donde se encuentra, parece que estaba algo distraida  
-Sasuke-kun, te extrañé- se cuelga del cuello del moreno, más a éste parece desagradarle la idea  
-No estamos pintados sabes- de mala gana saluda el castaño  
-oh, haha, que tal chicos tanto tiempo- saluda con un movimiento de manos a los muchachos, se me queda mirando con un deje de sorpresa  
-¿Ah? Eres nuevo?- me sorprendo un poco ella es tan natural, me gustaría tener esa confianza que tiene ella, me levanto y hago una inclinación con respeto  
-M-mucho gusto- traté de no tartamudear fracasando rotundamente, ella se sonroja un poco, y puedo saber que quizas es asi como me veo cuando yo lo hago  
-haha eres muy educado, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- me respondió con una leve inclinación, así que ella es la Sakura de la que hablaban, es de una pesonalidad diferente a la que pensaba, no estoy muy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres, pero daré lo mejor  
-Hyuga H-hinata- bacilé un momento pero continué -etto, s-soy nuevo-  
-Kawaii- grita una persona desde la puerta-

Luego de que llegaran los chicos y los saludos, comenzaron a hablar sobre el dichoso dia mixto, que patético, porque rayos no lo dejaron como estaba...  
Naruto esta hablando de sakura, y noto la cara de duda del hyuga,  
La puerta se abre con un estruendoso ruido dando entrada a Sakura justamente, quien golpea a naruto con el morral, exigiendole las carpetas que le habia prestado  
Baka le dije cientos de veces que se las devolviera ¿y en todas esas veces se le olvido? Hmp no me sorprende  
Sakura y el hyuga estan siendo presentados, ella se sonroja, y no me sorprende que el lo haga más aún  
* _ **después de todo si parece una chica***_  
Se escucha un grito desde la puerta y se ve entrar a una chica.

-Mujer que escandalo, Mendokusai- reprocha su amigo

-Ifno- traga y vuelve a hablar- cuanto tiempo- sonrie amablemente

-solo hace unos días chõji- sonrie -pero veo que tenemos a un nuevo amigo-

-Tenemos dices?- comenta kiba de brazos cruzados y la mirada atenta ¬¬

-Pues esta en el grupo no? Además está muy mono, no había visto a alguien así nunca-

se acerca peligrisamente al rosto del Hyuga algo sonrojada  
Todos aprecian como el muchacho ha cobrado con un color escarlata en su rostro

-Y-ya, ya- tira de Ino para que se aleje un poco - e-estas un poco cerca no crees?-  
se aprecia un leve rubor en las mejillas del chico que solo su amigo puede notar  
-Q-quiero decir mira como lo dejaste, está todo rojo- pasa un brazo por los hombros del más pequeño con una gran sonrisa

* _ **Kiba, tú...?***_ piensa su amigo de la infancia, era muy, muy extraño verlo de esa forma, jamás se sonrojaba por nada, pero el lo conocía mejor que nadie y podría jurar que. **..**  
 ***Acaso...***

-haha si, si tienes razón, soy Ino Yamanaka, tambien formo parte del grupo, conozco a Shikamaru y Chõji desde que nacimos- lo abraza a los dos sacando la lengua y sonriendo alegremente ^^  
-E-etto, mucho gusto, s-soy Hyuga Hinata-  
-presiento que seremos muy buenos amigos Hinata-Chan-la rubia sonreía amablemente y el ojipeela resapondía de la misma forma afirmandolo.  
Nadie se dió cuenta cuando los demás comenzaron a llegar entre presentaciones, llego el sensei, en la primer hora tocaba Analisis y Matemática con Asuma Sarutobi, decían que era un exelente sensei pero estricto cuando se trataba de su matería hoy prometía ser un día bastante cansado o eso parecía...


	8. Chapter 8

Un Día Algo Normal

Luego de las clases con Asuma, Shizune avisó a los chicos que estarían libres, puesto que aún la clase de historia no tenía un profesor que la impartiera.

Ahora algunos de ellos estaban sentados bajo aquel precioso árbol que les regalaba paz y tranquilidad, mientras Kiba, Shino y Chõji le estaban haciendo un favor a Shizune con unas cajas

-Y dime Hinata-chan, ¿me ayudarás en las clases de Asuma-sensei verdad?- Decía la rubia ojiazul del grupo

-H-hai, Ino-san si l-lo necesitas, te a-ayudaré- le respondió con una sonrisa amable

-Genial, es que no pude evitar notar que te va excelente esa clase- decía con entusiasmo la ojiazul

-Es verdad Hinata-chan ¿y dices que eres menor que todos aquí?-se había unido a la conversación la pelirosada

-B-bueno, si- le respondía apenado y mirando el suelo  
No era grato para él, ser menor a todos sus compañeros de clase, aunque todos eran tan buenos

-Que problemático- decía Shikamaru viendo su movil -Kiba acaba de enviar un correo, dice que Tsunade busca a Ino, y a Sakura-

Las dos se miraron entre sí, suponían que debía ser algo sobre las clases que estaban tomando con la mayor, sobre medicina, la mujer estaba preparándolas para la universidad

-si, mejor vamos frente de marquesina, antes de que Tsunade-Sama se enfade- decía con aires de diversión por como había llamado a su amiga-rival

-¡Que dijiste cerda!- sus palabras se iban haciendo inaudibles miebtraa partían a la oficina de la directora discutiendo como normalmente lo hacían, dejando en el círculo a los chicos

-Kuso, me voy al baño ya vuelvo- con tono aburrido y despreocupado el chico de coleta se levanto y se encaminó al edificio

-E-espera también voy, no debí tomar tanto refresco, dattebayõ- caminaba algo apurado

Hinata miraba al rubio con algo de gracia, ese chico en verdad era muy simpático, le hubiera gustado ser como el, naruto no se callaba lo que pensaba, hablaba libremente, y suempre tenía esa sonrisa radiante en su rostro, lo admiraba por como era.

Volvió su rostro ya que estaba observando a sus espaldas, notando que en ese lugar estaban solamente el Uchiha y él.  
Sw puso nervioso ante la idea, ese chico le daba algo de miedo, au sola precencia le recordaba a su padre, esa mirada altanera, y el porte de orgullo. Temía que por un momenro fuese a escuchar algo como '' _eres un inútil no se que haces en un lugar como éste''_ o _''ni siquiera intentes hablarme hyuga''_  
 _L_ o observó de reojo estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados, tenía una serenidad contagiosa en este momento, y de repente vió una mini sonrisa de costado

-¿tengo monos en la cara?- preguntó girando el rostro para ver al hyuga el cual se sonrojó de inmediato, lo cual le causo algo de gracia

-E-eh? Ah, N-no y-yo no...n-no quería- con las manos en frente intentaba negarlo como pudiese, y estaba completamente rojo, lo sabía, su cara estaba ardiendo-g-gomen-

-¿Y ahora porqué te disculpas?- le dijo mirándolo serio

-Y-yo solo... f-fui imprudente, n-no debí v-ver de esa manera, f-fue irrespetuoso- dijo agachando la mirada para que su cabello lo cubriera

-Hmp- fue su respuesta, hacía lo que podía pero no podía leer tan claramente al hyuga, Intentaba hacerlo pero le costaba mucho, podía darse cuenta cuando estaba nervioso, o avergonzado, pero de eso a leer lo del interior, existía un gran abismo  
Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, que parecieron eternos para el hyuga, rogaba porque alguien llegara para ' _salvarlo'_ de ese ambiente tan pesado

-Hyuga eh?- dijo de pronto el moreno, haciendo que el ojiperla lo mirara xon curiosidad

-s-si- fue lo que dijo, no sabía que más decir de hecho

-Ya recuerdo, Tu empresa tenía acuerdos con la de ni familia años atrás, no es así?-

-Uh?- no tenía idea de eso, no sabía nada sobre la empresa, su padre nunca le explico nada porque decía que con él sería una perdida de tiempo, por eso es que le dedicaba tiempo a su hermana menor, inculcándola en ese ambiente, dejándolo de lado a él -N-no sé- fue lo que dijo, el morwno se dió cuenta de la mirada de melancolía que cubría al ojiblanco * **igual que en el parque*** pensó

-¿Porque te detuviste en el parque?- hasta él se había sorprendido de la pregunta, más no lo demostró, la pregunta había flotado en el aire de sus pensamientos, hasta que salió de sua labios

-Y-yo...¿U-usted estaba?- le aterraba que el moreno lo hubiera visto llorar, y si lo había hecho ¿quería burlarse acaso?¿quería molestarlo por ser un llorón como le decían en su otra escuela?

-lo ví- solo eso, nada más salio de su boca, ¿estaba intendando decir que no le diría a nadie?¿o lo iba a chantajear? No quería pensar que el uchiha pudiera ser de esa clase de gente, se negaba a creerlo todo parecía perfecto a su alrededor

Cuando estaba por hablar, llegaron shino, kiba, y chõji  
El castaño le ofreció un jugo a Hinata, el cual le agradeció por ser tan amablemente atento  
Comenzaron a hablar trivialidades sobre chicas y cosas como esas, el timbre de receso sonó, y con él llegaron naruto y shikamaru, alegando lo problemático que era que el baño se ubicara tan lejos

En la mente del hyuga, seguía rondando esa extraña conversación con el uchiha, supo que el mayor no diría nada, por esa mirada cómplice que le dió cuando llegaron los chicos, se sentía extraño, como cálido...Nunca había contado con nadie más aparte de su madre, y au nana que lo cuidaba cuando era muy pequeño, y aunque ño, sintió alivio, no solo porque el moreno no diría que lo vió llorando como una niña en medio del parque, sinó porque supo entonces que él no era tan frío como parecí que era.

.  
Llego la hora del almuerzo, y todos se sentaron a comer en una de las mesas, las chicas ya estaban con ellos, al hyuga le había sorprendido la cantidad de mujeres que había por todos lados, se había enterado por ino y sakura que los chicos de ese grupo eran muy codiciados entre las femeninas, alegando que ellas los llamaban ' _los populares'_ pero pudo darse cuenta que iba en reversa también, no solo los chicos eran codiciados, ellas eran muy aclamadas con los muchachos cada vez que pasaban...  
Al rato de sentarse, a su mesa se sumaron tres personas más, dos chicas, una cuatro coletas y ojos acuamarina, una castaña de dos chonguitos lados de ojos del más lindo miel, y un chico extraño de amplias cejas y el cabello negro cortado muy prolijamente.

-Oh, Hinata, te presento a Temari- dijo la ojijade apuntando a la rubia- y a TenTen- apuntó a la castaña-van un año adelante de nosotros pero somos grandes amigos-

-M-mucho gusto- saludó cortésmente a las señortitas

-El gusto es nuestro, Hinata verdad?- había dicho la rubia en respuesta de las dos, mientras la otra solo lo veía algo sorprendida

-Había escuchado, que había un Hyuga ppr el instituto- había hablado la castaña- pensé que era otra persona- y sonrió amablemente

-vaya que si!- con entusiasmo el de cejas pobladas tomó la palabra- pero tienen los mismos ojos verdad que si TenTen? La llama de la juventud arde en su persona lo puedo ver-

Sus compañeros solo sonreían, era sabida que la actitud del cejotas era muy entusiasta

* _ **O-otro hyuga?***_ pensó el ojiblanco, no sabía a que se refería

-Oe Hinata-tomó la pakabra el rubio ojiazúl-que es.. que no piensas comer?- señaló el chico

-ah, n-no yo, digo s-si- se supo algo nervioso, y tomó una cajita de madera tallada de con hermosos bordes azúles-t-traje mi almuerzo- dijo con dificultad

-Oh, puedo probar? Ttebayõ- le indicó levantando sus palillos a su altura, el hyuga lo miro un momento y sonrió, abrió la caja y todos quedaron algo sorprendidos, eso que tenía en verdad que antojaba

-H-hai, Naruto-kun, p-puedes probar s-si... si quieres- le indicó empujando la cajita más cerca del rubio, con alegría éste le dió un gran bocado, regosijandose en su lugar, el paladar saboreaba exquisitamente cada granito de arroz que estaba consumiendo

-Ahh! Que delicia, envía mis felicitaciones a tu madre ttebayõ- le había pedido mostrando su hermosa dentadura de perlas blancas, el hyuga sonrió, y asuntió, nadie se dió cuenta, solo una persona notó, la tristeza qe poseían esos, ahora, oscurecidos ojos perla  
-D-disculpen, ya v-vuelvo- se excuso el hyuga unos momentos, necesitaba un poco de aire

.  
Lego del almuerzo fueron a clase con Anko-sensei, ella les dió una lista de trabajos que debían hacer en equipos de dos o tres  
El ojinegro no prestó mucha atención a los demás grupos, pero cuando escuchó el su nombre se puso más atento, no quería que le tocara con una de esas fanáticas locas, si era así pediría hacer el trabajo él solo.

-Uchiha con..- decía la mujer- Hyuga  
Finalizó y lo anoto en su libreta.

El hyuga algo sorprendido volteó su mirada al lugar del uchiha quien solo le correspondió el gesto

.  
Al rato sonó la campana. Era hora de dejar el instituto, los demás ya iban saliendo, mientras el hyuga seguía levantando sus cosas con cuidado

-Hyuga- llamó sl ojinegro desde su espalda  
-S-si Uchiha-san- respondió inmediatamente volteándose

-El trabajo- dijo primero cruzándose de brasos- lo empezaremos mañana en mi casa, no quiero retrasarme más- le había dicho

-Hai, p-pero yo n-no- intentaba decir el ojiblanco, él no sabía donde vivía el uchiha como llegaría?

-Intercambiemos correo-le dijo, y el hyuga se sonrojó, entonces se perató de lo que había dicho se supone que eso lo debías decir cuando estabas ligando con alguien, según naruto, intentó remediarlo -Quiero decir, para enviarte mi dirección-

El hyuga asintió, y le dió su correo, mientras el anotaba el del uchiha

-Bien, hasta mañana entonces- dijo el moreno retirándose del recinto escolar

Era lógico pensar que el moreno tendría un apuro para hacer el trabajo, parecía muy responsable, también quería terminar esos trabajos lo antes posible, que mejor que aprovechar que el día de mañana no tendrían clases para hacerlo.  
Terminó de gurdar sus cosas y salió dirijiéndose a su casa...


	9. Chapter 9

Hermosa Sonrisa

Anoche había dormido tan tranquilamente como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, el día de ayer estuvo cansado y eso ayudo mucho, Se despertó temprano cuando la luz del sol irrumpió entre las cortinas llegando a sus ojos.  
Estuvo acostado un rato más, y luego se levantó a ducharse, cuando terminó escucho sonar su celular, y vió en el un mensaje, era del Uchiha

 **De: Uchiha-san**  
- _ **Hyuga, te espero en el parque que está a unas calles del instituto en dos horas no te tardes o me voy- Uchiha**_  
Creía que lo llamaría para la tarde pensaba ir a hacer unas compras antes, pero por lo visto tendría que dejarlo para el regreso.  
Ahora estaba en la cocina buscando las verduras y frutas para hacer un bentõ, pensaba llevarlo a casa del moreno ya que no sabía hasta que hora estarían haciendo los trabajos.  
Cuando acabó porfin, guardó lo que necesitaría en su mochila y se dispuso a salir al encuentro con el azabache.  
-  
Cuando se levantó en la mañana, y después de una ducha, caminó lentamente por los pasillos, quería ver si Itachi todavía estaba, abrió un poco su puerta y notó que estaba todo ordenado, lo que quería decir que ya se había marchado a la oficina. Lo que le dió un gran alivio.  
-Perfecto, debo aprovechar antes de que vuelva- No quería que lo encontrara con alguien en su casa, siempre se ponía en el papel del buen hermano y eso lo fastidiaba hacía lo que podía para no hablar de más con él.  
Tecleó en su celular un poco

 **A: Hyuga**  
- _ **Hyuga, te espero en el parque que está a unas calles del instituto en dos horas no te tardes o me voy- Uchiha**_

 _B_ ajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y se preparó unas tostadas y un poco de jugo, luego aseó lo utilizado y  
Salió para encontrarse con el hyuga  
Caminaba por las calles tranquilamente, cuando llego al parque se sentó en unas de las bancas que había ahí y cerro los ojos con la cabeza hacia atrás esperando...

Cuando el ojiperla iba entrando al parque, pudo verlo, se veía pasivo como inspirando tanta paz que no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, se había detenido a unos cuantos pasos, más no quiso hacerle esperar tanto así que decidió completar el camino que quedaba  
-Buenos días- saludo amablemente con una sonrisa  
El azabache que estaba tan perdido en la paz que sentía se volteó algo desconcertado notando al hyuga, más lo observaba extraño, ¿Porque sonreía de esa manera? Eso lo ponía en dudas pero... decidio hablar  
-hmp, ya te habías tardado llevo mucho tiempo aquí unos segundos más. Me hubiera ido hyuga- estaba mintiendo, pero eso el ojiperla no lo sabía así que no importaba en verdad

-L-lo siento- se disculpo  
-Ya...vamonos- y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle de enfrente con el hyuga siguiendolo atrás

Luego de un par de calles porfin llegaron, el azabache se detuvo y el hyuga chocó con su espalda dando unos pasos atrás tropezó con sus propios pies y ya estaba cayendo cuando el moreno lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló hacía adelante quedando así bastante cerca del hyuga, el ojiperla lo veía a los ojos sorprendido y con un notable sonrojo* _ **Uchiha-San***_ pensó, no sabía que más pensar todo estaba en blanco y su repiración estaba algo agitada * _ **yo...Debe ser porque casi me caigo, y sumando la vergüenza***_ se dijo...  
Mientras el azabache hipnotizado por los ojos opuestos sintiendo un latido fuerte, cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía y lo soltó rápidamente dándose vuelta y pensando en lo que había pasado  
* _ **Que rayos***_ se dijo a si mismo, sacudió su cabeza e hizo al hyuga pasar, el entro después frotando sus manos ***** _ **Siento como si ardiera***_ que era lo que había sentido, nunca le había pasado realmente, ¿se estaba enfermando?

El hyuga entró a la casa y se quito los zapatos en la entrada, ese lugar era hermoso, sin contar con que era enorme, tenía unos colores oscuros pero así estaba perfecto, había muchos cuadros de pinturas y algunos marcos de fotos...  
El azabache dió la vuelta, el hyuga estaba muy diatraido mirando los cuadros y fotos que habian en las paredes  
-Se te perdió algo- le dijo para llamar su atención, había funcionado porque el volteó a verlo  
-Uh?-  
-Andando, no hay que perder tiempo- le dijo subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación  
-S-si a voy- estaba avergonzado aún y el sonrojo no se había ido

El cuarto del azabache era más de lo que hubiera pensado, era grande, y todo estaba en su lugar, se preguntó si así lo tenía siempre, tenía cortinas oscuras y las paredes eran negras pero el techo y el piso eran blancos, un contraste perfecto, no tenía cuadros de fotos, o posters en las paredes como había escuchado que los chicos tenían, había una computadora portatil y una de escritorio, tenía una pequeña librería en su cuarto unas repisas con varios libros, de los cuales ya habia leído la mayoría, no pudo evitar pensar que tenían los mismos gustos en cuanto a literatura, se ubicaron en una mesa de piso en medio de la habitación donde estaban las cosas del azabache, el ojiperla sacó sus carpetas y comenzaron a hacer el trabajo  
-Hare lo teórico, mientras haces algunas fórmulas, luego intercambiamos-  
-S-si-

El moreno suspiró, observó su celular y se sorprendió, llevaban cuatro horas haciendo el trabajo  
-Descansemos un poco- dijo al hyuga, en su mente consideraba alguno que otro detalle, si le hubiera tocado con otra persona probablemente aún estarían cerca del principio, pensó que tardarían bastante por eso dijo al hyuga que viniera hoy para poder terminarlo antes, pero no hubiera pensado que ese chico era bueno en los estudios en verdad, ahora ya tenían más de la mitad de lo que hubiera esperado, solo les faltaba un poco y terminarían

-Si- soltó su pluma y suspiró soltando todo el cansancio que había ganado, posando su peso sobre sus manos en el piso y cerrando sus ojos  
-Quieres tomar algo?- el moreno se hizo escuchar, el hyuga lo miró y contestó  
-si, por favor- se sorprendió un poco por no haber tartamudeado pero no le hecho valor  
-Bien, pediré algo de comida ya es tarde- estaba levantandose cuando...  
-ah, e-etto, yo- se detuvo, jugaba con las puntas de sus dedos, dudaba si decirle o no  
-¿Que?- dijo parado esperando a que terminara, ese chico era dificil de entender  
-Mm, b-bueno yo... traje algo hecho- dijo ya dificultosamente le había costado, esperaba el Uchiha lo hubiera comprendido  
-¿Te refieres a comida?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada  
-S-si-  
-Esta bien, entonces solo traeré algo referescante- entendió que al chico le había costado decirlo, estaba rojo no era nuevo, bajo por las bebidas, si le había sorprendido que hubiera preparado algo de comer, aunque le daba algo de miedo probarlo, una comida hecha por un chico, no podía estar buena, lo había comprobado con Itachi intentando hacer el almuerzo... o con el dobe cuando no tenía quien se lo preparara, incluso sakura era mala cocinando.

Cuando volvió había dos cajas de bentõ cerradas sobre la mesilla, y el hyuga recostado en el suelo, casi por dormirse, lo observó un momento y sonrió, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón, solo tenía ganas de hacerlo  
-¿Qué, no aguantas hyuga?-  
El ojiperla reccionó sentándose de golpe como estaba antes, todo sonrojado y mirando al suelo, trataba de hundirse en sus hombros  
-N-no yo solo... solo estaba... yo... cansado...estaba, estaba- estaba diciendo incoherencias ya no sabía lo que decía, lo sabía que avergonzado estaba  
Al moreno le dió tanta gracia que no pudo soportarlo  
-Jajajajajaja- el hyuga lo miró de repente, ¿estaba burlándose?¿Uchiha-San estaba riendo?  
Se sujetaba el estómago, tratando de que aminorara la risa, se detuvo lentamente, y vió al hyuga, el comenzó a sonreírle, y le dijo algo que lo dejó... como decirlo... mmm, ¿Helado?

-U-uchiha-San, tiene una l-linda sonrisa- a lo que el moreno se sonrojo levemente volteando para que el no lo notara fingió enojo  
-No digas esas cosas tan de repente baka-  
El hyuga esta vez rió tapando sus labios  
-E-es que... es la primera v-vez- el moreno lo miró  
-¿La primera vez de que?-  
-que lo veo... s-sonreir- le dijo mostrandole una dulce sonrisa, el moreno le quedó viendo sintió algo calido en su pecho, y algo de calor... abrió sus ojos tan de repente cuando descubrió lo que estaba pensando  
* _ **¿una hermosa sonrisa?¿estás loco sasuke?***_  
-comámos- dijo destapándo su bentõ, desviaría el tema a como diera lugar, ese pensamiento solo era consecuencia de tanto trabajo sin descanzo  
-Si- el hyuga destapó su bentõ tomando sus palillos y comenzando a comer  
Sasuke sin embargo, quedó algo sorprendido, todo se veía bien, parecía antojable, tomó un onigiri y le dió un mordisco y se quedó estático, el hyuga se asustó talvez no le gustaba  
-y-yo, lo siento... t-tiene relleno de t-tomates, si no le gusta, p-podría p-pedir...- y el azabache le corto el monólogo  
-Me gusta- le dijo y siguió comiendo -Me gusta el tomate- le repitió  
Y el hyuga se relajó, eso era bueno...  
-¿en verdad cocinaste?- le preguntó el moreno, estaba muy bueno le hacía recordar platillos que su madre le hacía antes, cuando aún vivía  
-H-hai- respondió sonriendo - M-madre me enseñó, a-algunas cosas-  
-hmp- cerró sus ojos, lo que diría no era fácil para un Uchiha como él -Esta... Está delicioso- y prosiguió su comida  
El hyuga lo observó un momento sorprendido y sonrió, él le había agradecido, se sintió...  
Feliz...

.  
Luego de terminar de almorzar el hyuga bajó a enjuagar las cajitas y siguieron con el trabajo, el ojiperla estaba recostado en el tatami despues de otras dos horas de trabajo, mientras el Uchiha guardaba algunas cosas ya que habían terminado, le pareció increible que solo en un día hubieran hecho todo, sería mejor si mañana entregaran el trabajo de una vez, observó por la ventana aún había algo de sol, aunque ya comenzaba a ocultarse, volteó hacia el hyuga y no se sorprendió de verlo dormido sobre el tatami, sonrió de lado, ese chico era un misterio para él, lograba ponerlo incómodo, lograba desconcertarlo con sus acciones, lograba hacerlo reir a carcajadas, y ahora... lograba provocarle eso que no dejo de sentir en toda la tarde, un calido latido en el pecho... no sabía lo que era, pero de eso no iba a pasar...  
Lo movió un poco, y el se desperto lentamente y fregando sus ojos se sentó  
-Lo siento- se disculpo, el moreno solo sonrió de lado  
-Se hace tarde- le dijo mirando hacia la ventana para que el hyuga lo imitara  
-s-si, ya d-debo irme-  
-Te acompañaré- sus palabras salieron solas, y no iba a retractarse ahora que lo había dicho  
-D-de acuerdo- no iba a negarse le daba miedo andar por ahí en la noche, esa era una cuidad desconocida aún para él

Iban saliendo del parque que cruzaba la calle entre sus casas, llegando a un edificio departamental el hyuga se detuvo, a lo que el moreno lo imitó  
-E-es aquí- le dijo ya cerca de la entrada  
-hmm- emitió el sonido mirando hacía arriba el edificio-¿en que piso vives?- preguntó, más por curiosidad de saberlo  
-El ú-último- le repondió observando tambien los últimos pisos del edificio  
-¿Qué número será?- creyó que solamente lo había pensado cuando escuchó una respuesta a su pregunta  
-eh, ha, en el 512- el moreno lo miró rápidamente, en verdad lo había dicho  
-Si bueno...ya me voy- dijo dando vuelta y caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y aún algo desconcertado  
-Uchiha-San- llamó el ojiperla, el moreno volteó por instinto de haber escuchado su nombre  
-Arigatõ- estaba haciendo una pequeña reverencia, cuando se levantó pudo ver una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo  
Volteó y siguió caminando, mientras el hyuga ingresaba al edificio,  
No podía negarlo, aunque debería hacerlo se sonrojó un poco.. era tonto pensarlo pero el hyuga tenía...  
* _ **Una hermosa sonrisa***_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **Concluye este cap... ni idea si les guste... de todos modos seguiré escribiendo creo que no pierdo nada n.n**_


	10. Chapter 10

Club de Deportes

-Baka, deja de pensar en eso Sasuke- trataba de controlarse a si mismo, anoche había tenido una pesadilla de nuevo, pero después de un rato fue reemplazada por recuerdos del hyuga, ahora no podía sacarlo de su mente, no lo entendía tenía impregnada su sonrisa en su cabeza

Había entrado a la ducha a ver si así podía alejarlo de sus pensamientos. Claro...no había funcionado muy bien que digamos.

Cuando empezaba a olvidarlo, el hyuga aparecía más claro que antes y lo hacia sonreir, luego se daba cuenta de eso y se enojaba consigo mismo.

Salió de la ducha sin lograr su cometido, se vistió y se fue al instituto, no desayunaría hoy... Itachi no trabajaba y no quería permanecer con él...

Llegando al instituto, recordó que hoy estarían las chicas, suspiró, apenas cruzaba los portones del establecimiento cuando una pelirosa ya se estaba colgando de su brazo

-Sasuke-kun, te extrañé mucho-

-hmp- le parecía una empalgosa, todo el tiempo tras él colgada de su brazo, desde que eran niños, por suerte las secundarias en konoha no eran mixtas, aún así siempre se encontraban cuando todos coincidían, estaba bien así hasta hace dos años cuando Tsunade tomo el cargo de ambas escuelas y las hizo una sola, volvía a lo de antes, que le pasaba a estas mujeres, de repente llego otra y se colgó de su otro brazo

-sasuke-kun- la rubia lo hacía más para molestar a pelirosa, si, le gustaba el uchiha como a todas pero no estaba enamorada de él... ella tenía una rivalidad con sakura por lo cual ambas tenían el instinto de no perder contra la otra... sasuke suspiró y se soltó de las dos

-Oee Teme ¿que tal?- llegaba el rubio muy sonriente como siempre -oh Ino, sakura-chan, buenos días- saludaba sonrojado y rascandose la nuca ppr causa de la ojijade

-Mh hola Naruto- contestó la pelirosada

-¿que tal?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, las reacciones que causaba su amiga-rival para con el rubio siempre le daban gracia, el parecía estar realmente enamorado, lástima que su amiga no lo tomaba en cuenta

-hmp, ¿que hay dobe?-

-jaja, bueno estoy ganándote por primera vez Teme-

-¿A que te refieres?- alzó una ceja no le entendía

-Al trabajo que nos dejaron Dattebayo, ya vamos por la mitad en un solo día, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?-

-¿Eh? Ha si, es cierto *quizas sasuke piense en mi como una persona lista, y así le guste* pensaba la ojijade con una sonrisa

-ohhh vaya que rápidos, yo y shikamaru aún no empezamos- comentó la rubia

-eh, eso es raro shikamaru es muy listo Ino- se le hizo raro a la pelirosa shikamaru era un tipo listo

-lo sé, pero ayer tenía asuntos con su padre así que no pudimos-

-ya veo, de todas formas te vamos ganando Teme apuesto a que ni siquiera has llegado a la mitad ttebayo- sonreía victorioso el rubio

-hmp, ¿De que hablas? nosotros ya terminamos- le contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado proclamándose ganador

-¿Queee?- dijeron todos

-¿E-enserio? Solo estas mintiendo ¿verdad?- el rubio no podía creerlo, su amigo era listo pero para terminar en un día...

Justo en ese momento iba entrando el hyuga buscando algo en su mochila, el ojiazúl volteó y lo llamó

-Hinata-chan, ¿En verdad ya terminaron el trabajo que nos dejaron ttebayo?-

-uh, um s-si Naruto-kun...ya lo terminamos, a-ayer-

Sakura no lo podía creer ese chico en verdad era listo sería una competencia para ella, ¿o no?

-Increíble hina-chan, ya vez por eso estás adelantando- le decía la rubia

-Bueno, Ino-san.. f-fue por Uchiha-san...-

-Sasuke- interrumpió el moreno, todos voltearon a verlo...no supo porque pero le molestó que a todos les llamara por el nombre y al él por el apellido.

-E-etto...-

-Solo dime Sasuke- le repitió

-H-hai, Sasuke-kun- dijo con algo de inseguridad, el moreno solo asintió

Entraron al salón y al rato llegaron los demás, estaban hablando cuando entró shizune, a notificarles

-oh, chicos ya que estoy por aquí le aviso que en la segunda hora estarán libres para inscribirse a algún club de deportes, todo está preparado en el gimnasio- les aviso dándole una sonrisa

-Arigatõ!- dijeron todos, después de eso ella se fué

-Oe, kiba a que club vas a entrar ttebayõ-

-Eh? Porqué quieres saber?- le respondió con otra pregunta

-Es muy lógico, seguramente Naruto-kun quiere hacer Competencias contigo kiba, no es dificil imaginarlo- el moreno de lentes le explicaba al castaño

-Si, si.. no se para que, de todas formas siempre pierde- decía mientras sonreía

-Que dijiste perro?-

-A quien le sices perro?- estaban en una rivalidad constante estos dos, seguían discutiendo mientras los demás no le hacían caso

-Y tu Hina-chan?, a que club vas a entrar?- tenía curiosidad no iba a negarlo, el chico era inteligente pero no se veía deportista

-Eh? E-etto... yo... estoy obligado a entrar a a-atletísmo- dijo y no mentía su padre le decía que tenía que hacer deportes a como diera lugar, porque esas cosas eran de hombres

-*Obligado? Porqué?-* pensó el azabache

-Oh igual que sasuke-kun y Shikamaru, ellos siempre están en atletismo ¿Verdad?- preguntó mirando a los dos nombrados

-Hmp, si- fue todo lo que dijo el azabache

-haa(suspiro) que problemático, es cierto- le dijo mirando al ojiperla

-Oe, me inscribiré en atletismo tambien ttebayõ-

-si, yo también, y también shino ¿Verdad?- no hacía falta que preguntara ellos siempre estaban juntos

-si- le dijo

-Mm, mfan a efstar tdosf fjuntos- el akimichi tragó sus papas -entonces yo también-

-No te ofendas pero no durarías ahí Chõji-kun- hablo una pelirosada

-eh? Porque?- le respondió ¿Porqué no.. si ahí iban a estar todos sus amigos? Acaso ella estaba insinuando...

-Bueno porque tu estas muy...-

-S-sakura-chan!- levantó la voz el ojiperla, se había dado cuenta de lo que ella iba a decir, algo como eso lastimaría a cualquier persona, él sabía más que nadie lo que era ser rechazado

-que sucede?- dijo la pelirosada, vió que el chico bajó la mirada, y volvió a mirar a los demás, ellos también se habían dado cuenta, estaban mirándola con reproche, todos... miró al akimichi y él veía el suelo con una de sus manos empuñadas a su lado

-C-chõji-san- le llamó el ojiperla mientras se puso de pie, el nombrado lo miró -M-me gustaría ser como tú- le dijo dándole una sonrisa

-¿Como yo?- pregunto de vuelta

-Hai, eres muy f-fuerte, chõji-san- todos se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería

-Arigatõ Hinata-chan- el uchiha sonrió de lado viendo al hyuga, que a su vez sonreía al castaño

La mirada del Uchiha no pasó desapercibida por una persona en ese lugar.

.

Después de todo lo que pasó, tuvieron clase con anko-sensei, el azabache entregó el trabajo al terminar la clase, ahora se dirigían al gimnasio a inscribirse, cuando llegaron, los profesores dijeron que las clases de deportes no serían mixtas, así que las chicas fueron a inscribirse en su sector. Por lo que ellos se quedaron en el suyo

.

-Es increíble que hoy tengamos deportes ttebayõ-

-Ni que lo digas- respondió el castaño

-que problemático, tan apresurados-

Estaban cambiándose, en los vestidores, tendrían Natación hoy, el hyuga había ido por un uniforme, y la llave de algún casillero, en los vestidores ya que no le habían dado uno cuando ingresó, en cambio los demás ya tenían los suyos propios después de todo estaban ahí hace mucho.

.

Estaban sentados en unas gradas cerca de la piscina, su instructor era Maitõ Gai-sensei, estaba tomando lista, cuando entró el hyuga con unos shorts por las rodillas de color azul, y traía una camiseta blanca un poco grande, se le veía diferente en ropa de verano

-O-ohayõ sensei, d-disculpe la tardanza-

-no hay problema Hinata... hyuga?- se dirigió al hyuga con algo de sorpresa

-S-si-

-hoy solamente haremos carreras, para medir su nivel, esta bien-esta vez se dirigió a todos, mientras se alejaba un poco, ese hyuga tendría parentesco con uno de sus ex alumnos, talvez... por los ojos

-Oe, hinata-chan porque tienes una camiseta tan grande?- pregunto el castaño, el se sonrojo todos ellos estaban semidesnudos y se le hacía incómodo,

-Era la más p-pequeña que tenían- dijo y rió un poco el era de masiado pequeño

-te ves aún más pequeño en ella- le dijo poniéndose a su altura tirando un poco de la camiseta -Bueno no importa de todas formas tendrás que quitartela- le dijo

No se había percatado de eso, le daba algo de pena pero igual lo tenía que hacer

El sensei comenzó a llamar de a dos, el hyuga comenzó a quitarse la camiseta por si en algún momento le tocaba, todos se quedaron viéndolo sonrojados todos ellos, el azabache lo miró y todo pasó tan lento, su piel era tan blanca, como si nunca lo hubiera tocado el sol... su cuerpo, no tenía músculos prominentes se veía bien, notó dos lunares rojos no eran grandes pero él logro verlos...uno, en su espalda baja y el otro estaba en su pecho, del lado izquierdo, se sonrojó, cuando pudo ver el rostro del hyuga, que tambien estaba sonrojado, ¿cómo decirlo? él era... era...

-*Hermoso*- pensó el uchiha, poniéndose de pie, con un ardor no solo en su pecho esta vez sinó en todo su cuerpo, se recriminaba sus propios pensamientos pero no podía negarlo y eso lo hacía enojar

El ojiperla notó que todos sus amigos lo estaban viendo, y se cubrió con la camiseta sin ponérsela, creyó que lo veían porque era de masiado pequeño, o porque estaba muy delgado.

-Etto- dijo avergonzado, todos reaccionaron

-Hyuga- llamó el sensei, era su turno

-H-hai- caminó hasta el lugar de salida, se inclinó, y observó el agua, moverse unos recuerdos vinieron frescos a su mente eso le dolió

::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::

-vamos hyuga- un par de chicos lo tenían sujeto del cabello, arrastrándolo al gimnasio de natación

-si, a ver cuanto aguantas bajo el agua-

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no era bueno en eso, ni en nada

-N-no, P-por favor- estaba desesperado, el solo había salido para ir al baño, y cuando venía por el pasillo ellos le taparon la boca y lo llevaron ahí

-Jajaja, si como no- uno de ello lo tenía bien sujeto, lo recostaron con el pecho el piso y las manos en la espalda, mientras le hundían la cabeza en la piscina, y el no podía evitar moverse desesperado por un poco de aire

Apenas le sacaron la cabeza y comenzó a toser, lo hacían una y otra vez, y en cada intento trataba de agarrar algo de aire, algo que le era casi imposible

Lo sacaron del agua una vez más y lo jalaron hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo, tenía los ojos semi abiertos, y el que le sujetaba del cabello estaba detrás suyo

Lo levantaron y le quitaron la chaqueta y la camisa, y luego los pantalones, lo dejaron en ropa interior

-Que dices?- dijo el que estaba en frente, quien le dedicó una mirada lasciva al que lo sujetaba, no entendió hasta que el tipo pasó una mano lentamente por su pecho, se asustó de sobremanera, respiraba agitado y tenía lágrimas a punto de salir, ¿ese chico estaba diciendo que...? ¿Ellos querían...acaso...

-Claro, porque no-

Abrió lo ojos con sorpresa, y comenzó a moverse, intentaba soltarse

-Me gustan las presas difíciles- escucho en su oído iba a gritar pero le taparon la boca...

Tuvo mucha suerte de que la profesora de las porristas, entrara, se sintió aliviado por eso...

Y aún cuando los habían expulsado, los otros tipos de acoso no cesaron... y eso lo tenía bien grabado en su mente''

:::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::

Escuchó lejanamente como le hablaban, respiraba agitado, temblaba y veía el agua con terror, estaba muy palido el azabache se preocupo por esas reacciones

-Hyuga-san, te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó el sensei tocando su hombro, a lo que el ojiperla reaccionó, quitando su mano con una palmada rápida, todos se quedaron viendo extrañados

-L-lo siento, N-no puedo-

-No te preocupes puedes sentarte hasta que estés mejor, y deja que la llama de la juventud arda en ti hyuga-san- le dijo entusiasmado

El hyuga solo se le quedó viendo, fué a sentarse y respiró hondo, ese recuerdo era de hace unos tres años, no lo recordó hasta ahora, porque tenía que recordarlo...todo estaba tan bien sin hacerlo, apretó sus manos, se sentía debil ahora, tanto mental como físicamente, le diría al sensei e iría a la enfermería,

-¿Te encuentras bien?- lo observó, era el azabache, el se sentó a su lado, estaba mojado, así que supuso que había pasado su turno también, se le notaba algo preocupado

Y lo estaba, no había dejado de observarlo, ni siquiera cuando terminó su turno, el hyuga estaba pálido y temblaba,

-H-hai- miró al suelo, se sentía algo mareado, mejor se apuraba, se puso de pie y sujeto su cabeza que le daba vueltas, cuando iba a dar un paso flaqueó, y perdió sus fuerzas casi se cae, pero el uchiha logra sostenerlo, el moreno pasa el brazo del hyuga por su cuello y con una mano lo sujeta de la cintura firmemente

-Gai-sensei- llama el uchiha

-Rayos, llévalo a la enfermería sasuke- le contesta el mismo

-N-no, E-estoy b-bien- el hyuga intenta pararse, pero no puede por lo que el uchiha accede y se lo lleva

.

-kuso, en que estas pensando Hyuga, ¿que te encuentras bien? Ni siquiera puedes pararte- le reprochaba el moreno

-G-gomen, S-sasuke-kun...- escuchó que bajaba su tono de voz y dejó de moverse, lo miró y notó que se había desmayado

-Baka- le dijo aún cuando el ojiperla no lo escuchaba, lo tomó detrás de las rodillas y lo cargo, en verdad no pesaba mucho, siguió caminando, el hyuga pronunció unas palabras dormido

-N-no, p-por...favor- el moreno se detuvo y preguntó

-¿Qué?-

-N...no- pero ya no dijo nada más.

De que estaba hablando?

Lo observaba al rostro se veía afligido, y eso le causó tristeza por alguna razón

.

.

Lo dejó en la enfermería y el ojiperla se pasó dormido el resto del día... se despertó una hora antes de la salida, sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado

-E-enserio me desmayé?- le había preguntado a shizune

-¿No recuerdas que pasó? Sasuke-san te trajo y estuvo aqui despues del almuerzo como por tres horas, apenas se acaba de ir- Le contaba la enfermera

*Uchiha-san?* [latído] tocó su pecho, creyó que talvez aún no estaba bien del todo *debo agradecerle* pensó y ya sabía como hacerlo

.

.

El uchiha se preguntó que podría ser, ¿porque se había enfermado de repente el hyuga?

Que era lo que ese chico ocultaba?

No entendía porque se había quedado todo ese tiempo con el en la enfermería, ¿porqué se preocupaba por él? Quería entenderlo.

¿que fueron esas palabras del hyuga, a quien le suplicaba?

.

.

Hasta aqui el cap, quedo algo largo jaja ~^.^~

Espero que les guste... no sabía si dejarle asi quería ponerle otra cosa en varias partes...


	11. Chapter 11

Arigatō

Iba camino al instituto, estaba contento, había preparado el agradecimiento para Sasuke, perfectamente.

Aún no entendía la razón por la que el Uchiha se quedo velando por él en la enfermería, pero de alguna manera eso lo había hecho feliz ¿eso quería decir que se preocupaba por él no?

Se sentía bien, Que alguien lo hiciera... Había olvidado como era ese sentimiento.

Estaba a unas calles cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó y un poco más atrás venían Kiba y Shino, el primero corriendo y el segundo lentamente

-Hinata-Chaan!- kiba lo alcanzó y esperaron a shino

-ohayõ, Kiba-kun- saludo amablemente el ojiperla

-Hinata- seriamente pero con amabilidad habló el Aburame al llegar con ellos

-ohayõ, shino-kun- igualmente amable pero con una linda sonrisa,

Siguieron caminando mientras hablaban

-¿Te encuentras bien? Ayer ya no te vimos luego de Natación, y no te veías bien- Kiba se notaba algo preocupado

-Es cierto, estabas pálido y temblabas- acotó el de lentes

-S-si, solo... algo en la comida m-me cayó mal- mintió, no quería que esto se supiera, no quería estar solo de nuevo.

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron al instituto, ya habían varias personas, a decir verdad, se veían más animados ya que era el fin de semana, por los portones venían entrando Naruto y sasuke, el primero muy animado hablando sobre donde irían este primer fin de semana desde que empezaron las clases, y el segundo, solo escuchando.

Se percataron de las presencias de los demás

-Oe Hinata-Chan, ¿ya estas mejor dattebayõ?-

-s-si, solo fue f-falsa alarma-

-*Mentira*- pensó el azabache viéndolo, aún sentía esa incomodidad en su persona, ayer hinata se veía tan frágil, que sintió que podría romperlo si lo cargaba, pero él se había acoplado perfectamente entre sus brazos.

Y ahí estaban esos pensamientos de nuevo, ya casí parecía un poeta.

Tras unos minutos llegaron Shikamaru y Chõji

-Ohayô- dejieron ambos al mismo tiempo, al cual los otros respondieron de la misma forma, mientras caminaban al salón

-Llegaron a tiempo dattebayõ-

-Mh? A tiempo para que?- pregunto el akimichi

-Para decidir a donde ir mañana dattebayõ, es el fin de semana no quiero encerrarme en casa-

-Que problemático pero... tienes razón, mi madre estará con sus amigas y yo no quiero estar ahí- Sabía que su madre lo pondría a trabajar, estaba seguro ya que ella decía siempre que se estaba volviendo un vago como excusa para que hiciera de botones para ella.

-Si, es una buena oportunidad para probar la nueva BBQ que abrieron la semana pasada- a Chõji si que le gustaba comer, se imaginaba miles de platillos

-También quiero ir, además tengo que pasear a akamaru, lleva toda la semana encerrado en casa- decía el castaño, y todos sabían que si iría Kiba, Shino también.

Sasuke sabía por donde iba eso, el rubio probablemente al llegar la noche los arrastraría a todos a uno de esos bares, donde solía ir su padrino, terminarían en una competencía de quien bebía más entre naruto y kiba, acabando esos dos borrachos, y a él le iba a tocar arrastrar a naruto hasta su casa.

-Vendrás con nosotros Hina-Chan? ¿verdad que si?- él nunca había salido con amigos, Bueno nunca los había tenido, y ahora kiba estaba invitándolo

-Y-yo...- lo pensó por un momento con la mirada seria -Si- terminó con una sonrisa

-Genial, dattebayõ te mostraremos la cuidad-

-Si, m-me encantaría- estaba el doble de contento que hace unas horas cuando iba saliendo de casa

-Y sasuke-kun?- preguntó el akimichi -¿irás?-

Todos voltearon a ver al azabache, quien se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, si iba acabaría como lo predijo, pero si no iba probablemente naruto sería capaz de hacer tomar también al hyuga, y éste era tan amable que no se negaría, y eso no acabaría bien, por el bien de todos aceptó

-esta bien-

Todos alabaron su respuesta, seguirían hablando si no hubiera entrado kurenai-sensei, una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello largo ondulado, y unos ojos rojos brillantes, se decía que ella era novia de Asuma-sensei, y que era la única que lo ponía en raya, lo que a los alumnos les causaba gracía ya que él era quien le ponía a raya a todos ellos.

Estuvieron con ella hasta el timbre del receso, ya era hora del almuerzo, pero Naruto ni Chõji estarían con ellos ya tuvieron que encargarse de llevar los libros que habían usado a la biblioteca y ordenarlos, así que almorzarían allí. Shikamaru, estaría con Asuma tratando unos asuntos, y ellos estaban camino a la cafetería en busca de sus almuerzos, y luego irían a la azotea, iban ahí a comer ese lugar era tranquilo y nadie los molestaba.

-Oh, rayos- dijo kiba de pronto quedándose atrás ellos voltearon a verlo

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Shino

-O-olvidé...- y de repente se quedó pálido. Algo que los preocupó un poco

-K-kiba-kun- llamó el hyuga estaba preocupado el castaño se había puesto pálido de repente

-Hana..- fue lo único que dijo y salió a correr, shino lo siguió.

*Hana* repitió en su mente sl hyuga, y luego habló H-Hana-san...?-

-Es su hermana mayor- completo el azabache y el hyuga lo miró-Probablemente olvido algo con respecto a ella-

-P-pero, debe ser i-importante-

-No en realidad...- explicó - es solo que ella es muy brusca, si Kiba olvidó algo, talvez tenga miedo de que lo golpee-

-ya veo...- lo dijo mas para sí mismo observando hacia donde había salido corriendo kiba hace unos segundos.

-Andando- habló el azabache, el ojiperla reaccionó, no se había dado cuenta, Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos

-Etto... Uch... digo S-sasuke-kun- el nombrado volteo

-Mh?-

-Ah, bueno- unió sus dedos índice jugando con ellos, lo que le pareció curioso a sasuke

-Habla- dijo

-Bueno, y-yo quería agradecer, lo de a-ayer- dijo el pequeño levantando la mirada lentamente para verlo de frente, su madre le había enseñado que una disculpa sincera, era más real si era de frente.

El Uchiha lo miró, y las imagenes del hyuga en sus brazos cobraron vida, como si hubiera pasado hace unos segundos, volteó a un lado para que no notara el leve, muy leve sonrojo que ocupaba su rostro.

-No...no fué nada- le dijo

-D-de todas formas, yo... preparé el a-almuerzo para tí h-hoy- ya no pudo sostener la mirada así que la bajó.

El Uchiha estaba algo ¿sorprendido? No sabía si era la palabra correcta.

-Por esa razón tienes eso?- apunto a una cajita envuelta en un pañuelo en las manos del hyuga

-S-si- dijo extendiendo las manos frente al azabache ofreciéndole el bentõ, Sasuke sonrió levemente... apenas notable, y lo tomó con una mano. Ese chico en verdad podría ser indescifrable aveces, agarró de la muñeca al hyuga lo jaló camino a la azotea, se cruzaron con un par de personas en el camino pero aún así no lo soltó.

Hinata estaba sonrojado, se habian cruzado con varios chicos que los miraban extrañados por ir de esa forma, podrían malinterpretarlo. Incluso el sasuke había tomado unos palillos nuevos de la bandeja de alguien, soltó su muñeca un breve momento para hacerlo y luego. volverlo a agarrar. Cuando llegaron a azotea el uchiha lo soltó para abrir la pesada puerta, la sostuvo abierta un momento

-Piensas quedarte ahí parado-

Acaso detectó, un toque de diversión en su comentario? Atravesó la puerta rápidamente, y el Uchiha la cerró nuevamente. Volteó a mirar el lugar, era amplio y extrañamente había bancos cerca de los barandales lo que le resulto curioso

-¿P-porqué..?- pero no termino la pregunta

-Los chicos y yo los acomodamos así, solemos entrar aveces en la noche- le contó, no creía que fuese a decirle a alguien

-es, muy bonito- dijo el ojiperla

-Ven- le llamó el ojinegro, el caminó y sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a sasuke, el moreno puso el bentõ en una 'mesa' de concreto que estaba ahí, desató el pañuelo y lo abrió.

Se sorprendió de ver gran variedad de bocadillos, todos con tomate, y eso le fascinó, miró al hyuga en busca de una respuesta.

-Es que... d-dijiste que te... g-gustaban- ¿Había hecho mal?

-Está perfecto, así es como me gusta- le dijo el moreno tomando los palillos que estaban sobre la tapa, dándoselos a Hinata, el lo entendió

-Come conmigo Hyuga- dijo el azabache, abriendo a la mitad los palillos que él había tomado, el ojiperla sonrió

Ahora sabía porque sasuke había tomado los palillos de aquella persona.

-Si- respondio el juntando sus manos en forma de oración al igual que el uchiha

-Itadakimasu- dijeron ambos, comenzando a comer, Sasuke quedó extasiado... ya había probado la comida de hinata, pero ahora era como, si tuviera algo especial, ¿era eso solo porque lo había hecho especialmente para él? Observó a hinata y el comía alegremente, [latido,latido] tocó su pecho y sintió un calor en él. De nuevo esa sensación, ya lo había sentido cuando vió a hinata dormir en el tatami de su casa haciendo los trabajos, y cuando lo cargó ayer, pero ahora era más fuerte, y eso lo asustó un poco.

Después de comer, descansaron un rato, Hinata tenía loa ojos cerrados con la cabeza hacia al sol, el aire eataba aún un poco frío, pero el sol indicaba que la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sasuke lo observaba, no entendía como es que se sentía tan en paz con el ojiperla.

*Ya no sé que pensar, este sentimiento... ¿está creciendo?¿que es? Tsk, torpe hyuga, es tu culpa*

Hinata bajó la mirada hacia sasuke y suspiró tranquilamente

-Arigatõ, Sasuke-kun-

Y a sasuke le parecio el sonrojo más tierno que nunca había visto, de pronto ya no se sintió tan solo, ni tan enojado con la vida, y le sonrió de vuelta. Hinata estaba impactado, sasuke sonreía, ya lo había visto reir, pero era por algo que le causó diversión, y las otras sonrisas parecían más arrogantes, pero esta... había sonreído porque en verdad lo sentía, o eso le pareció, y se dijo que era una linda sonrisa, llevó una mano al corazón porque latía muy rápido, ¿estaba enfermo de nuevo?

.

.

.

Después de almorzar volvieron a clases, todos estaban concentrados en el tema que estaban impartiendoles, menos dos morenos.

Hinata pensaba, que... lo que le causara esos latidos desenfrenados podría ser grave. Quería hacer una cita para el hospital, pero... tambien le parecía extraño que aparecieran solo cuando estaba con sasuke.

Sasuke pensaba en ¿que nombre ponerle a lo que últimamsnte estaba sintiendo cuando estaba el hyuga presente? Nunca lo había sentido así que no sabía como llamarlo.

Lo observaba desde su lugar con sus manos cruzadas sobre sus labios.

Y Naruto lo notó *Mh? Teme que está...* y abrió los ojos de repente, sasuke miraba a Hinata-chan con ¿añoranza? ¿acaso a su amigo le gustaba el hyuga? Es decir, no lo veía con rivalidad, más bien estaba muy concentrado en el ojiperla, ni siquiera había tomado nota de la clase, sasuke no era así, actuaba extraño, y el descubriría si sus delirios sran ciertos, ya sabía como hacerlo. Sonrió para sí mismo victorioso. Mañana sería el momento para poner en marcha ese 'plan'suyo.

.

Había un pequeño problema en todo esto, y es que las miradas de sasuke a hinata nunca pasaron desapercibidas por una persona, Ahora lo tenía un poco más claro, y no iba a perder Contra el Azabache

A EL le gustaba el hyuga desde que lo vió, no lo iba a negar, adoraba cuando sonreía, por eso siempre queria hacer cualquier payasada para que hinata pudiera hacerlo. también amaba el sonrojo que siempre aparecía en su rostro, y su amabilidad... ¡Por kami! El le gustaba tanto, No es que fuera Gay, era solo porque era Hinata, era su personalidad lo que lo cautivo. Apretó sus puños fuertemente frunciendo el seño, lograría que el hyuga se fijara en el o dejaría de llamarse Kiba Inuzuka.

.

Shino notó a su amigo, kiba apretaba sus manos fuertemente, tenía el seño fruncido y una mirada retadora, pero cambió rápidamente cuando Hinata volteó con una pequeña sonrisa y un gracias, para devolverle el boligrafo que usó, su mirada pasó a ser tierna, y ahora tenía una sonrisa.

Le preocupaba esa situación, sabía que a kiba le gustaba hinata, pero... ¿y si a el no le gustaba kiba? No quería verlo triste, lo conocía desde que eran unos niños, y lo había visto destrosado cuando su padre había muerto en un accidente en una investigación que salió mal, el estuvo para apoyarlo, y le dolía verlo llorar cada vez que lo recordaba, le costó por lo menos tres años lograr que sonriera como lo hacía antes, intentó de todo, cuando se cumplieron tres años de la muerte de su padre, él había aparecido en la casa de kiba con una caja mediana con agujeros, un regalo para su amigo, le hizo prometer que no volvería a ver triste, y solo así se lo daría el lo prometió y cuando abrió la caja pudo observar la felicidad en la cara de Kiba, él le había regalado a Akamaru, su amistad solo se hizo más fuerte estuvieron juntos toda su vida hasta ahora, en verdad no quería verlo llorar de nuevo por eso...

*Haré lo que sea, para que estés feliz kiba... incluso... si es a costa de la infelicidad de otra persona y la mía propia*

Y no estaba mintiendo, ellos tenían un lazo muy fuerte que nadie podría romper.

Siempre velaría por kiba...

.

Terminando las clases se dirijian a casa, Kiba,Shino y hinata iban por el mismo lado, kiba quería pasar más tiempo con hinata así que no traía su auto, y le decía Shino que tampoco trajera el suyo, porque sería obvio que irían juntos a acompañaba a sasuke al bendito taller donde alfín le devolverían el auto y Shikamaru y Chõji se iban con el auto del Nara.

-O-oe Hina-Chan- llamó el Inuzuka, Shino entendió la señal y comenzó a caminar más lento sin que ninguno se diera cuenta quedando atrás para darles algo de privacidad

-uh? Si- contestó el hyuga

-Bueno yo... M-me preguntaba si... quisieras- iba a invitarlo a salir pero... -m-me ayudarías con el trabajo de Anko-sensei?- *Idiota, como piensas ganar de esa forma aunque... si lo pienso no es una mala idea podría acercarme más a él*

-Si, t-te ayudaré kiba-kun- y le dio una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban al castaño, el sintió alegría un latido rápido

-Genial!, ¿Ahm, Hina-chan? ¿Sabes que te ves muy linso cuando sonries?- sl hyuga lo miró y se sonrojo kiba estaba diciéndole que era lindo? Era el primer hombre que lo hacía

-A-arigatõ, c-creo- estaba algo nervioso, quizas Shino estuviera malinterpretando esas palabras

El castaño rió y abrazó por el hombro a hinata acercándolo más a el apuntando su sonrojo

-Jaja, es enserio, eres muy lindo incluso más cuando te sonrojas- esta vez él sonrojo lo tuvo el mismo.

Shino se detuvo habían llegado a la esquina donde se suponía que debían ir para llegar a sus casas, más Kiba siguió caminando, al cruzar la calle lo noto y volteó, shino estaba del otro lado con las manos en los bolsillos esperando, él se despidió de Hinata y partió con su amigo.

.

Hinata caminaba por el parque que estaba por esos lugares, aún le parecía conocido, iba perdido en sus memorias cuando escuchó el cláxon de un Auto, volteó y eran Sasuke y Naruto, el segundo iba conduciendo

-Te llevo a casa Hina-Chan?- preguntó el rubio desde la ventanilla.

-Etto... n-no es necesario, e-estoy solo a u-unaas calles-

-Pero que dices, te llevaremos, ¿verdad Teme?-

-Hmp, Si... Más vale que subas hyuga o no dejará de moleatarte todo el camino que resta- le dijo el azabache

*Eso es...eso es sasuke... mi plan si puede funcionar dattebayõ*

El hyuga se subió y en dos minutos ya estaban frente a un enorme edificio, se despidieron y el hyuga subió a su departamento.

-A-aqui es Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun Arigatõ- les dijo cuando bajó del auto

-Cuando quieras ttebayõ, nos veremos mañana Hinata-chan- golpeó a sasuke con el codo -Despídete Teme- su rubio amigo-rival estaba actuando raro hace un rato

-hasta luego-

.

.

Dejándo a Naruto en su casa condujo el auto hasta la suya, metió el auto al garage y cerró la puerta, cuando volteó para tomar su mochila vió la bufanda del hyuga y un cuaderno supuso que también era suyo, los tomó y sonrió

*Despistado Hyuga*

Tomó su celular y marco al número

-M-moshi, Moshi-contestaron del otro lado

-Hyuga...olvidaste tus cosas en mi auto-

-Haa, los estuve b-buscando por todos lados, c-creí que los había p-perdido- dijo aliviado, cuando llego a su departamento notó que no traía su bufanda ni su cuaderno de notas

-¿Los quieres ahora? Aún no es tan tarde puedo llevarlos-

-N-no hace falta, yo... puedo ir por e-ellos mañana, d-después de la salida-

-Está bien como quieras, nos vemos mañana Hyuga-

-h-hai...-

-Adios..- y antes de que cortara el ojiperla habló

-Sasuke-kun!- casi gritó - Arigatõ- y colgó.

El moreno se sentía de un bueno humor extrañamente. Entró a la casa y vió a Itachi, pero no se sintió enojado

-Tadaima(estoy en casa)- dijo el moreno e itachi quedo sorprendido de que le hablara en buenos términos

-B-bienvenido- dijo y el moreno subía a su cuarto a mitad de la escaleras se detuvo

-¿Ya está la cena?- preguntó

El Uchiha mayor no daba crédito a que estaba sucediendo

-Uh?... ah, si ya está, ¿vas a bajar?- le preguntó dudoso

-si- y siguió su camino

*Sasuke...[suspiró feliz] no se lo que sea que te esté pasando, pero... si sigues así me hace muy feliz...

Arigatō!*


	12. Chapter 12

Sueño Erótico

 _ **Advertencia:**_ éste cap contiene LEMON, si sigues adelante estarás leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, No me hago cargo de posibles hemorragias nasales XD  
 _ **Nota_**_ _los sueños son vistos desde la perspectiva de sasuke..._

 _Pasaba de las diez de la noche y él estaba sentado frente a mi mirándome intensamente con la cara completamente roja, estaba nervioso por esa situación, aún así se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta del instituto quedándose con la camisa, Me relajé en el sofá. Observándolo, me estaba gustando todo ésto, él respiraba agitadamente podía notarlo..._  
 _Caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a mí, lo veía a sus ojos, estaban brillosos de deseo, lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hacia mí, quedó sentado sobre mis piernas, con las suyas a mis lados posó sus manos sobre mis hombros preguntándome con la mirada que debía hacer ahora..._  
 _Lo tomé de las mejillas y lo acerqué, rosé sus labios y pude notar como se estremeció, lo hice de nuevo y él cerró los ojos, lo besé esta vez más hambriento de su sabor, pasé mi lengua por sus labios y el gimió. Lo que me permitió profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban en un mar de sentimientos, nos faltaba el aire así que a regañadientes nos separamos con las frentes pegadas, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo_  
 _-S-sasuke-kun-_  
 _Entre suspiros el había dicho mi nombre, sin saber que con eso solo había logrado encenderme_  
 _Mi pantalón comenzaba a molestar, al parecer el notó el bulto que crecia ahí abajo._

 _-Sa...sasuke-kun tú...tú e-estas...-_  
 _-Excitado, lo sé-_  
 _Logré responderle, mis voz era ronca.. cargada de deseo_

 _-Esto es lo que me provocas-_  
 _Le dije antes de arremeter contra sus labios en un arranque de pasión, él me correspondía como podía._  
 _Le abrí la camisa haciendo que se rompieran los botones, su piel era tan suave, cremosa... Bajé dando besos por el cuello, llegando a sus pezones, los besé y succioné, daba alguna que otra mordida, me encantaba escuchar sus gemidos, aunque el trataba de ahogarlos mordiendo sus labios o tapándose la boca con las manos._  
 _-Quita tus manos, déjame escucharte-_  
 _Le hablé al oído, el sacó sus manos lentamente. Rosé una de mis manos en su pecho tocando su pezón mientras me ocupaba del otro con la lengua._  
 _-Ahh, ha... ngh- lo escuchaba gemir libremente, baje la otra mano y desprendí el botón de su pantalón, colándola adentro, comencé a rosar su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, él pequeño hundió sus uñas en mis hombros y gimió un poco más fuerte, lo volví a hacer pero esta vez con la mano dentro de la ropa interior_  
 _-estas duro, hyuga-_  
 _el estaba tan excitado como yo y eso me encantó._  
 _Comencé a mover la mano de arriba hacia abajo sacando suspiros de él y míos, acariciaba desde la base hasta la punta sentía su miembro palpitar en mis manos, estaba por correrse al parecer._  
 _-S...sasuke..-kun me...me vengo-_  
 _-vente entonces-_  
 _le dí una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja y sentí el líquido caliente en mi mano, descansó su cabeza entre mi clavícula y cuello, desprendí mi pantalón con la mano libre..._  
 _-No es hora de dormir hyuga aún es temprano-_  
 _Guié sus manos a mi miembro comenzando a moverlas como lo había hecho hace unos minutos con el suyo_  
 _-ah, T-tus manos..son-_  
 _-¿n-no t-te gusta s-sasuke-kun?-_  
 _-Si...si me gusta Hi-Na-ta-_  
 _Estaba ardiendo en fuego, mi interior estaba quemándome, estaba muy excitado, un poco más y también me vendría, aparté sus manos no quería que esto terminara tan rápido, le quité los pantalones, el seguía sentado, rosé su parte trasera y metí un dedo, hyuga se exaltó_  
 _-ahh, ¿p-porque t-tocas a-ahí?-_  
 _-Porque voy a prepararte-_  
 _Hinata estaba sonrojado, pero no se negó, seguí con lo mío, lentamente moví el dedo en circulos pequeños, hinata se agarraba fuertemente de mis hombros, metí un segundo dedo cuando ya comenzaba a ser mas fácil, el gimió de dolor_  
 _-¿Te duele?- pregunté_  
 _-U-un p-po...poco-_  
 _Se tensó cuando comencé a moverlos, así sería más dificil_  
 _-Relájate-_  
 _-S-si..ngh... sa-sasuke-_  
 _Sentí al hyuga relajarse, metí los dedos más adentro, hinata suspiro, habia encontrado su punto, lo elevé un poco e introduje mi miembro lentamente en él_  
 _-Aah! D-duele-_  
 _-tranquilo, acabará pronto-_  
 _Comencé a moverme, primero lento hasta que hinata se calmara y luego rápido, el no paraba de gemir y yo tampoco_  
 _-ah, ah e-estas estrecho-_  
 _-Mh, N-no ah,.d-digas esas ahh c-cosas-_  
 _Me sentía desfallecer, comencé a masturbarlo, y fué mucho para el estaba por venirse, apreté su miembro para que me esperara_  
 _-J-juntos Hinata-_  
 _me moví más rápido sintiendo cerca el clímax, tras unas estocadas lo solté y nos corrimos_  
 _-aahh! Sasuke-kun!-_  
 _-Hinata!-_  
 _ **Beeep Beeep Beeep Beeep°**_

 _Abrió los ojos ampliamente ¿Fué un sueño?_ ¿Pero qué rayos habia sido eso? Se movió un poco y sintió humedad en su bóxer, levantó la sábana, y noto que era su propio fluido  
*¿ _ **Acaso me corrí soñando con el hyuga**_?*  
que rayos estaba pasándole eso no era propio, eran hombres, sabía que tenía una extraña atracción por el pero de ahí a soñarse teniendo sexo con él... era un camino con mucha distancia.  
Se levantó y fue a darse una ducha, estaba bajo el agua y no podía sacar de su mente los gemidos del hyuga diciendo su nombre,  
* _ **Maldición, no de nuevo***_ con solo imaginarlo su "amiguito" había despertado, incluso antes de que el mismo lo hiciera,

Estuvo varios minutos ahí, y para que el agua fría pudiera bajarle la calentura, pero no surtía efecto* _ **Rayos! Tendré que hacerlo***_

Jamás en su vida había tenido que ocuparse de "eso" el mismo, cuando por las mañanas se levantaba asi solamente bastaba una ducha de agua fría

El simple acto de autosatisfacerse el mismo le parecia sucio, nunca se imagino que en esos momentos tendría que tocarse el mismo para dormir a su "amigo"

Comenzó por mover su mano de arriba a abajo lentamente, provocando suspiros y alguno que otro gemido, esperaba que su hermano no entrara o lo escucharía masturbarse, él tenía esa costumbre de abrir la puerta sin avisar.

Seguía con su cometido, podía sentir llegar a su límite y se corrió en su mano, pero el "asunto" no quedó saldado

* _ **Rayos, se supone que con esto basta***_  
No lo entendía se supone que ya debería estar ¿satisfecho? Como sea, no había funcionado como esperaba ya que su miembro seguía activo. * _ **Quizas no lo estoy haciendo bien***_  
Para que negarlo el no era experto en esa materia, suspiró

* _ **Tal vez si...rayos***_  
No le quedaba de otra tendría que probar con otra alternativa, tendría que pensar en algo que lo excitara, se le vino a la mente su sueño con el hyuga

Con tan solo hacerlo se dió cuenta de que se estaba volviendo a excitar, era imposible que le pasara algo como eso con Hinata

Volvió a intentarlo, movía su mano lentamente, pero esta vez imaginando que era la mano del hyuga * _ **Hyuga***_ suspiro hondamente tirando su cabeza hacia atrás imaginándolo, aún el agua caía sobre el, aumentó la intensidad de su mano,  
-Ah, H-Hinata-  
Esta vez se corrió completamente logrando su cometido, recostó su cabeza por la pared de vidrio de la ducha, respirando agitadamente, tenía que olvidar eso, acababa de correrse pensando en Hinata, algo tenía que estar mal con el.

Salió de la ducha hacia su cuarto y se vistió, miró su celular y ya eran las 11:00a.m, se encontrarían a las una para recorrer la ciudad ya que el ojiperla quería conocerla, no estaba seguro de ir, después de todo lo que soñó e incluso lo que acababa de pasar en ese baño, definitivamente quería olvidarlo todo.

Su celular sonó, el identificador indicaba que era su rubio amigo-rival si no contestaba lo estaría molestando hasta que lo hiciera así que lo hizo

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas Usuratonkachi-  
-¿Qué dices teme? Pero si ya sin las once-  
-tch... y eso que? Aún es madrugada para mí-  
-Ya, ya... está bien, solo llamaba para decirte a ¿que horas pasas por mí?- él estaba bromeando verdad? Un tic apareció en su ceja izquierda  
-tsk...Idiota... nunca se te va a quitar lo Usuratonkachi ¿verdad? Vives al lado- le cortó la llamada por baka

Su amigo podía ser muy idiota aveces, vivía a unos pasos de su casa desde que eran unos niños, estaba cerca de la ventana, y su habitación daba con la del rubio de al lado, lo vió asomarse por la ventana para gritarle

-Teme! Idiota ¿porque me cortaste la llamada?- el moreno abrió la enorme ventana con una sonrisa de lado y se sentó sobre el marco  
-Porque eres un baka, talvez te deje caminar-  
-¿Qué? no seas malo no quiero caminar, y sabes que tengo prohibido usar el auto-  
-De todas formas vas a tener que hacerlo, no Iré-

¿Qué como que no iría? Eso no podía ser su plan no funcionaría así, tenía que hacer algo para llevarlo  
* _ **El no puede faltar, necesito saber si le gusta Hinata-chan, jamás había mostrado interés por nadie y en clases simplemente se le había quedado viendo dattebayõ***_ De acuerdo si eso quería. Eso le daría.  
-¿De verdad? Que mal dattebayõ, ni modo..-  
Sasuke se le quedó viendo, ¿enserio se rendiría tan fácil? de verdad estaba actuando extraño, eso no era propio de Naruto.

-Bueno pues te perderás el paseo, pensaba llevar a hina-chan a aquel bar de la otra vez ¿recuerdas?- vio la reacción del moreno, su sonrisa había desaparecido tan rápido... * _ **¡justo en el blanco!***_ pensó el rubio

¿Cómo había dicho?¿Al bar?¿A aquel bar al cual los había arrastrado una vez donde había bailarinas exóticas? Estaba loco, Hinata era muy inocente para esa clase de cosas, no podía permitir que se lo llevara ahí, tragó grueso, se levantó y le dio la espalda pensando unos segundos  
* _ **Maldición, si no voy estoy seguro de que lo hará, pero si lo hago puedo persuadirlo de que no se le ocurra llevar al hyuga ahí, solo queda... maldición***_ giró un poco la cabeza y habló  
-Más vale que estés listo para esa hora Usuratonkachi- se volteó y salió de su cuarto dejando al rubio con una amplia sonrisa enseñando los dientes.

-Eso es lo esperaba Teme- volvió a su cuarto y fue a darse un baño, realmente el también acababa de levantarse. Luego comería su tan ansiado ramen y se iría con sasuke a encontrarse con los demás.

...

 _ **Por hoy, Por hoy! Hasta aquí...**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **La verdad no sé si llevo bien la trama, estaba considerando en borrar la historia!**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **Ustedes que piensan? (Bueno si es que aún la leen)**_


	13. Chapter 13

EL ENCUENTRO

Habian pasado varias horas desde que se habia despertado y Naruto-kun habia llamado para avisarle que pasarian por el a las dos de la tarde, aun no habia comido nada,en los ultimos dias se habia prometido ir a hacer compras para su alacena, cosa que no cumplio, talvez le pidiera ayuda a sus amigos antes de volver a casa.

Estaba feliz, podia llamar amigos a un grupo de chicos que lo cuidaban, jamas habia tenido algun amigo, y tan solo en unos pocos dias estas personas de habian transformado en eso. Amigos.

Ya se habia duchado, ahora estaba en su habitacion con una toalla envuelta en su cintura observando su guardaropa, no sabia que ponerse estaba nervioso era la primera vez que tenia una salida de amigos.

-¿que debo ponerme?-

Debia ser casual pero no tanto, es decir, no podia ir formal a una cita de amigos eso seria raro, ah esto era cansador no sabia como comportarse en una salida, ¿que debo hacer? Pensó.

Su celular empezo a sonar una vez mas, *debe ser naruto-kun* penso, pudo ver en el identificador de llamadas de quien se trataba Y efectivamente era el.

-M-moshi moshi-

-ohayo hinata-chan, estamos yendo por ti ya estas listo? Dattebayo-

-Emm.. s-si ya estoy listo-

-genial Porque estamos cerca, los chicos ya estan ansiosos por mostrarte la ciudad, ¡escucha! Estas en el altavoz ttebayō-

-ohayō Hinata-Chan!- ese debia ser kiba

-que problematico... ohayō Hinata- ese seguramente shikamaru

Pudo escuchar un par de ruidos unas voces y un golpe

-(No)-

-(vamos ttebayō)-

-(Hmp)-

-(no seas amargado ttebayō)

-hah, Hola- la inconfundible voz de sasuke Uchiha golpeo sus sentidos, Era extraño como se sentia cada vez que lo escuchaba, un cosquilleo intenso recorrio su espina dorsal

-ya vez dattebayō? Los demas estan el auto de shino detras de nosotros-

-H-hola chicos-

-bien hinata-chan estamos por llegar nos vemos en unos momentos-

-hai, h-hasta luego-

Debía apresurarse, nisiquiera se había puesto algo de ropa, abrió las puertas de su armario en todo su esplendor, y tomó lo primero que vió. un pantalón azúl oscuro, una playera blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón, se puso sus calcetines y sus converse blancos. no se había peinado, estaba por hacerlo cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, debían ser los chicos, salió rapidamente de su habitación y caminó hasta atravezar el salón y abrir la puerta.

 _ **#########Sasuke##########**_

Luego de hablar con el dobe tomé un baño, desayune algo aprovechando que no estaba itachi, no podía dejar de pensar en ese estupido sueño, que rayos sucedía conmigo es decir, soñar esas clases de cosas con un chico, bueno y no cualquier chico, era hinata hyuga...el nuevo... además yo no soñaba ese tipo de cosas nisiquiera con chicas.

debía dejar de pensar en eso, debía concentrarse en otra cosa, talvez debería empezar a salir con chicas quizas era el problema, luego estaba eso de la salida sería raro cruzarse con el escuálido hyuga después de lo que soñó. no se había dado cuenta pero el tiempo había pasado muy rápido solo faltaban unos 40 minutos para que el dobe de su amigo llegara a perturbar su paz.

era muy pronto para cantar victoria, apenas habia terminado de pensarlo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su rubio amigo atravez de ella.

-Esto es un milagro, ya estas listo... y 40 minutos antes, es un nuevo record para ti dobe- se burlo de su amigo, era su punto débil después de todo.

-que malo eres teme... no me quedó de otra que adelantarme, seguramente te me escaparías para no llevarme dattebayo- justo en el blanco, ya le había hecho eso antes

-hmp.. que mala suerte- respondió sarcastico

-Ya vamonos que nos esperan fuera-

-¿esperan?¿cuantos más dobe?- apenas recordaba que tenía que llevarlo tambien a el asi que, a quien más había traído?

-solamente son kiba y shikamaru ttebayo, ya sabes el auto de shikamaru esta en el taller, y kiba simplemente vino con shino-

-hmp-

-bien vamos- salimos donde estaban todos los chicos, nos subimos a los autos y nos dirigíamos al hotel del hyuga, no estaba muy lejos, naruto hizo una llamada... al hyuga al parecer

-ohayo hinata-chan, estamos yendo por ti ya estas listo? Dattebayo- al parecer el había respondido que si, por la cara de entusiasmo que había puesto el dobe, ¿porque ponía esa cara?

-genial Porque estamos cerca, los chicos ya estan ansiosos por mostrarte la ciudad, ¡escucha! Estas en el altavoz ttebayō- lo puso en altavoz, y kiba se alocó al igual que el dobe los dos actuaban raro

-ohayō Hinata-Chan!- practimaente el chico perro había gritado desde atras sobre mi oído derecho

-que problematico... ohayō Hinata- shikamaru simplemente había saludado normalmente, el también sabía que naruto lo no dejaría de molestar si no lo hacía. el dobe se acerco de masiado a mi con el telefono muy cerca, lo empujé un poco pero el tenía ventaja ya que yo iba conduciendo, me cubrió la vista y lo golpeé

-vamos saluda a hinata-chan ttebayo-

-No-

-vamos ttebayō-

-Hmp-

-no seas amargado ttebayō- Por kami-sama, no iba a dejar de molestarlo y a este paso sufrirían u accidente, así que simplemente se rindió, suspiró y saludo al escualido hyuga

-hah, Hola- logró escuchar una especie de exálo del otro lado

-ya vez dattebayō? Los demas estan el auto de shino detras de nosotros-

-H-hola chicos- el hyuga saludo y escuchar su voz hizo que un frío recorriera mi piel fue extraño, me estremecí cuando lo oí

-bien hinata-chan estamos por llegar nos vemos en unos momentos-

-hai, h-hasta luego- despues de cortar la llamada, nos tardamos unos cinco minutos en llegar, ingresamos hasta la recepción y una mujer nos atendió, se me hacía conocida talvez la había visto en otra parte, el dobe pidió la informacion del cuerto del hyuga, estaba en el penultimo piso, así que fuimos a lo asensores, mi plan era esperar afuera y cuando hubieran ido por el huga escaparme, claro no funciono uy bien, el dobe de mi amigo debió darse cuenta ya que arrastró con él

-vaya este lugar es enorme, hina-chan debe tener mucho dinero no creen- al parecer a kiba no era el unico que le sorprendía los hoteles como esos, yo estaba acostumbrado, cuando era pequeño solia visitar las empresas de mi padre con mi madre en ese lapso de tiempo nos quedabamos en esta clase de hoteles.

-es cierto dattebayo-

Llegando a las habitaciones Kiba tocó la puerta, luego de unos segundos el hyuga abrió e invitó a pasar a todos

-a-adelante-

yo estaba algo desconcertado, el se veía diferente sin el uniforme, podía notar que su cabello alborotado, no había sido peinado y estaba bien asi, también lo tenía mojado unas pequeñas, casi imperceptibles gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuello, me sentía afixiado de pronto

Lo dejo ahi porque ya son las 02.35 am y tengo sueño, debo tener varias faltas ortograficas asi que me disculpo por eso, ya tengo los dedos entumecidos, prometo que mañana subire la otra parte...


End file.
